


Kara no Kokoro (Empty Heart)

by alxst09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Uchiha Obito, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxst09/pseuds/alxst09
Summary: Kakashi never understand the first one....The second one hit him so hard he felt his world came crashing down. "I'm sorry kid..." He heard the man said.The third one felt like the second one but worse, because he saw it happened right in front of his eye.The fourth wouldn't have happened if only he could run faster, chasing the car that took it away from him.The fifth made him down right a trembling, crying mess... Because he did it on his own.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first work and to be honest I'm still not sure if I should continue this work or not because I don't know if it's good enough or if it's a good story or a boring one seeing so many similar stories here. Ahahahah. English is not my first language also, so I'm sorry if there're loads of grammatical error of miss spelled. I'm not so good with words but I do hope you can enjoy the story...  
> Please kindly give me your opinion on the comments if I should continue posting the chapters or not...  
> Arigatou neh, Mina~  
> Happy reading... ^^

_The loud noise of a newborn baby crying could be heard in the entire room. The birth was successful. A man with silver hair accepted a baby given by the nurse. Tears of joy slid down his cheek as he looked at the newborn, his newborn, his baby, his son._

_“Darling…”_

_A weak voice called him. He looked at the woman lying on the hospital bed. Face full of sweat and tears. A tired sweet smile adorned her face. His wife. His super woman who has had given him the most precious gift in his life. He walked over. Giving her their son. The woman cradled her son and kisses him lovingly. She’s starting to lose consciousness and suddenly the heart beat monitor rang._

_“Dear? – the man asked, voice alert – Dear!” The doctor and the nurses rushed immediately._

_“Dear! Talk to me!” The man panics but before he could hear his wife he was ushered by the nurse to leave the surgery room. His baby taken from his wife to be cleaned._

_He waited for two hours. Feeling agitated and disoriented. When finally the doctor came out of the surgery room he hurried towards her with face full of hope and dread. Her face solemn. She shook her head and his entire world came crashing down. He fell to the flood and wept, the doctor keeping him company, trying to comfort him as best as she could._

\----&&&\----

Orange reddish leaves stars to fall as autumn season begins, littering the empty road on a bright sunny day. A middle age man with long white hair, wearing a greyish yukata, is sitting cross leg on his terrace drinking tea. He’s enjoying the view of his garden, sometimes waves his hand to reply the greetings from people passing by in front of his house.

“Oi Minato~!” The middle age man called.

“Hai~ Jiraya-san~!” coming the answer from inside the house. A boy with yellow hair, age around fourteen years old comes out not so long after. His blue training pants and white baggy sweater protecting him from the cold autumn wind.

“Have you bought some fruits for our new neighbor?” asked Jiraya.

“Yes, of course. I’ve arranged it also in the basket. Should we go meet him now?”

“Hmmm, should be a good timing I think. – Jiraya gulp the rest of his tea and stood up – you ready?” asked Jiraya looking at Minato.

“Wait! Lemme take the fruits first!”

Minato ran back inside taking the fruits and back outside in mere seconds. He gave Jiraya his scarf because the wind is pretty cold, going outside wearing only yukata might not be so good. They walk around five minutes and arrived in front of a small house. They went to the front of its door and Jiraya rang the bell. They heard a “coming!” from inside then a quite young man opened the door. The man looked decent enough with blue training pants and a baggy blue turtle neck. Though Minato deem him a little weird seeing his silver hair cause the seams young enough in Minato’s eyes.

“Ohayou! – Jiraya greets smiling – I’m Jiraya,” he introduced himself, offering the man his hand.

“Ah, ohayou – the man shakes Jiraya’s hand – I’m Hatake Sakumo, nice to meet you,” replied the man politely with a warm smile on his face.

“We’re from house number ten over there, just around the corner – Jiraya continued – and this is Minato, my adopted son,” said Jiraya with his hand rest lightly on Minato’s back.

“Hajimemashite Hatake-san – Minato bowed low – I’m Namikaze Minato, dōzo yoroshiku!”

“Saa, ohayou Minato-kun, and Sakumo is fine. You don’t have to be so formal,” greeted Sakumo still with a soft smile. He was about to speak again when a cry was heard from the inside of the house, startling the three of them. Sakumo laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and bowed a little.

“Please come in, do make yourself at home,” invited Sakumo stepping aside so Jiraya and Minato could enter the house. After closing the door Sakumo ran to the second floor, leaving his guests to sit in his living room. Few minutes later he came down bringing a baby in a bundle. The baby still hiccupping though the cries has ceased. Sakumo went to the kitchen and took formula milk in a bottle. He then sat with his guest while feeding his baby.

“Must be hard being a single parent huh?” Jiraya spoke up first.

“Well, it cannot be help – replied Sakumo then laughed a little – But I think my son is quite considerate. He rarely throws any tantrums.”

“A boy then, how old is he?” asked Jiraya.

“Turning one year in four days,” answered Sakumo putting the empty milk bottle away. He changed his son’s position and patted his back softly, waiting for the child to burp.

“What is his name?” asked Minato enthusiastically. He liked kids. Ever since he was old enough to hold a child, he helps the wet nurses to care for the baby and toddlers in the orphanage where he lived before Jiraya adopted him.

“Hatake Kakashi,” said Sakumo simply. Right at that time Kakashi burped. Sakumo changed Kakashi’s position again so the baby is now facing at his father’s guests. Kakashi stared at them with his bigbigbig dark grey eyes curiously, blinking a few times as Minato waving a hand at him.

“Do you want to hold him?” Sakumo suddenly asked the teenager.

“Really??? May I????” asked Minato couldn’t believe his ears. Usually parents were so protective around their children especially when their child was still a baby.

“Of course,” answered the silver haired man then giving his child to Minato. The teenager took the baby and holds his small hand carefully.

“Ohayou, Kakashi-kun!” greeted Minato cheerfully. Hearing that Kakashi smiled his two teeth smile, not so baby anymore huh, making Minato and Jiraya who looked at him melts inside. Minato laughed then nuzzled the baby’s cheek.

“Hoo, he also has silver hair huh?” said Jiraya amused, caressing the baby’s soft hair.

“Uh… yes I think he took that after his mother,” said Sakumo with an awkward smile.

“Eh??? I thought he took after your hair, Sakumo-san,” replied Minato confused.

“Nn… no actually. My hair is supposed to be brown. I kinda’ bleach my own hair because my wife was not so confident about her silver hair. You see, she is………….. – Sakumo paused searching for the right words – different…,” said Sakumo in the end.

“Different?” asked Jiraya lifting one of his eyebrow but not the offending way. Simply out of curiosity.

“Yes, she was an albino – Sakumo looked down at the table, hearing Sakumo using the past term made everything clear for both Jiraya and Minato as to why he and Kakashi moved to this satellite city though they didn’t give any comments about it – many people starred weirdly at her because she has pale skin and white hair. Sometimes even our old neighbors spoke ill about her behind our backs, and so I bleach my hair and colored it silver in hope she wouldn’t feel so low about herself – Sakumo looked back up at his guests and laughed awkwardly – I’m sorry for the rambling, I think I got a little carried away.” Sakumo again bowed his head a bit.

“No no no no no – Jiraya waved his hands frantically and laughed a little too hard – It’s fine really Sakumo-san! People do need to share their feelings right? Ahahahaha!!”

“We’re sorry for your loss, Sakumo-san,” said Minato suddenly. Almost like a whisper but Sakumo still heard it.

The silver haired man smiled in gratitude. They don’t speak about it anymore instead feed Sakumo information about the neighborhood, that there are other parents around his age and also having children around the same age as Kakashi. Jiraya and Minato chat a bit more but decline when Sakumo asked them if they want to have diner there, giving Sakumo more time to rest since it’s only been a day he moved to the new house. Sakumo thanked them for the gift before Jiraya and Minato went home. Both the man and the teenager offered their companions if Sakumo need any. Sakumo couldn’t be more grateful towards his new neighbor.

\----&&&\----

After a few weeks Sakumo has known almost all of the people living in the neighborhood. The area near the big river was occupied by Uchihas, apparently they’ve been living here since forever and the others are newcomer from other cities and countries. The parents Jiraya and Minato talked about were one from the Uchihas and the other from the Noharas. There were others of course, but the closest around him were those two. The Uchiha parents Sakumo met has a two years old son named Uchiha Obito while the Noharas has a one year old daughter named Nohara Rin. He also learned that Jiraya has built a martial art dojo not far from where the man lived. A taekwondo dojo to be precise. Maybe Sakumo could take Kakashi there once he’s old enough to walk straight without tumbling on his own foot.  
Satellite city of Konoha is a calm neighborhood, not to mention its safety because almost everyone knew each other and Sakumo was very grateful with his decision to move here. Away from the bustling streets and the not-so-kind people of the capital city of Konoha. More importantly because the living cost here is way cheaper than that of the capital city. Sakumo’s retirement fund as a detective is enough to support his and Kakashi’s needs until the boy graduates high school, after that maybe Sakumo could open a little café to support their needs. Until then…

Sakumo smiled seeing his three years old son running around the playground on the park with Obito and Rin. Ever since their first meeting the three have been inseparable. Obito with that short black hair and black eyes like any other Uchihas is kind of a hyper active kid. He always wore a blue jacket with the Uchiha emblem at his back no matter where he goes no matter what he does. Thank God the shirt underneath and the pants changes every day or else maybe others will think the boy never changed his attires. Not to mention that google a little too big for him. Sakumo wondered just why the boy needs the google. His mother did mention her son’s eyes are quite sensitive with sunrays or sort of. As for Rin, she’s a sweet little girl with a shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She’ll have a killer puppy eyes later when she has learned how to use it.

“Oi! Kakashi! Come and catch me~!” Obito taunted him then sticks his tongue out.

“Why you-!!!” Kakashi ran at the older boy full speed, chasing Obito who ran away in circle at the playground, leaving a confused Rin sitting at the sand area.

“Obito! Kakashi! – Rin called – Slow down you two! The ground is slippery!” warned Rin, never really expected to be heard though, knowing the two boys.

Kakashi did slip though. He fell face first to the ground, his masked discarded near him. Obito stopped running and turned his heels, helping Kakashi who was now kneeling while coughing non-stopped. Sakumo also hurried towards his son, kneeling besides him and helping him stand.

“Kakashi! – Called Obito shocked – Are you okay???” Obito put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder to look at his face but Kakashi kept covering his mouth and nose, still coughing and sometimes sneezing now.

“I think it’s time to go home now kiddos – Sakumo said calmly – Let’s go,” he said then picked a still coughing Kakashi up. Maybe he needs to call doctor Tsunade again. The doctor has been handling his wife during pregnancies, his son’s birth and health all together.

“But _*cough**cough**cough*_ I still _*cough*_ want _*cough**cough*_ want to _*cough**cough*_ play, papa _*cough**cough*_ ” Kakashi tried to talk in between his coughs, giving his father his best puppy eyes. Sakumo sighed but before he could answer Obito beat him to it.

“It’s okay Kashi! We’ll play again tomorrow! Right Rin???”

“Yeah! You need to stop the coughing first so you can catch Obito next time!”

“Hey!” Obito protested but Rin ignore him. Kakashi coughed again then looked down, thinking Rin’s words do have a point and so he agreed to his father.

“Okay…..” he said solemnly. Sakumo smiled and hug his son tighter.

“Thank you kids – Sakumo ruffled Obito’s hair then Rin’s hair – See you guys tomorrow. Careful on your way back home okay.”

Sakumo then walked out of the park going home, waving back at the two kids still staying there. He doesn’t know this dust allergic his son is having is because of he was born premature or because of other things or is it has to do with him being almost albino like his mother. Yes almost. Only his skin and his hair resemble that of his mother. Because Kakashi’s eyes are grey while his mother’s are reddish. Kind of. But Sakumo do hope that his allergic will got better as Kakashi grows.

\----&&&\----

Two years later Kakashi, Obito, and Rin entered preschool. Obito supposed to enter a year earlier but he refused, saying he wanted to be with Kakashi and Rin all the time. His parents only smiled that giving up smiles because if Obito has determined about something nothing could really make him waver. Besides, they don’t want to rush Obito anywhere anyway.

Minato offered the three kids free taekwondo classes for their gift of finally entering preschool and you guys could already guess the answer. Even the parents support the idea though they decided that they will pay on the next month and so on since Minato do need allowance for him to be able to feed himself also for the tuition fee after Jiraya went back to the capital city. Minato is only eighteen after all.

“Papa… – Kakashi called while they’re walking to Minato’s dojo – Did you learn taekwondo also?” asked a curious five year old Kakashi. Sakumo looked down at his son. Face covered in half by handmade mask and an old scarf once belonged to his late mother wrapped snuggly around his little neck, ever since Sakumo gave it to him as his fourth birthday present Kakashi has never been separated from that scarf, a taekwondo uniform with no belt looking too big for his son’s small frame. He smiled looking at those big grey eyes.

“Saa… I learned many martial arts kiddo.”

“Really??? Was it hard papa??”

Sakumo laughed listening to his son’s voice. He’s so cute when curiosity gets the hold of him. Eyes sparkling and voice got a pitch too high. Sakumo then ruffled the toddler’s soft hair.

“You’ll know it soon enough,” answered Sakumo simply. Kakashi seemed not too satisfied with his father’s answer but they’ve arrived at the dojo and Minato greeted them politely. Kakashi bowed and greeted his new sensei back. He likes Minato. It feels like having an older brother who pampered you rotten. And Minato did spoil the three kids (including Obito and Rin) rotten though the kids haven’t seen how tough Minato is during practice sessions.

The ones who join into Minato’s class were only Kakashi and Obito because Rin preferred ballet than martial art. She is a girl after all, but Rin still came to see her boys train in their first day. Obito’s father only dropped him off because he had work to do but Sakumo stayed, watching his son’s first lesson. To be honest maybe Sakumo was a tad to protective towards Kakashi but he couldn’t care less. Who knows how much time he has left to spend with his beloved son? While watching Kakashi learning on how to tie his own belt suddenly Sakumo’s phone chimed. Speak of the devil. Kakashi whipped his head to his father and Sakumo only smiled then go outside to answer the call.

“Oi Bakakashi! – Obito but slap his head with his belt. Kakashi whipped his head again looking at Obito with annoyance in his eyes – Minato sensei is talking. Pay attention silly,” reminded Obito and Kakashi remembered it _still_ is training session right now.

“Gomenasai sensei,” Kakashi immediately apologized. Minato smiled at how good Kakashi’s manners are. Sakumo is a good parent thought Minato. On the other side, Sakumo was answering his call.

“Ha i?” answered Sakumo flatly. The air on his face changed drastically. Gone were the warm smiles and all.

“Sakumo-kun, it’s been awhile,” greeted the caller.

“Hn.”

“You really don’t want to be involved in anything anymore now do you?” the caller sighed.

“You know my answer and you know my decision. It’s been more than five years. Why call me now?” Sakumo asked straight to the point. The caller was silent for a few moments.

“The last narcotics smuggler case you’ve investigated has shown some moves again. We-“

“I’m sorry Danzo-san but I think you’ve known of my answer. Let the other take the case,” cut Sakumo coldly. Danzo was his superior and Sakumo never like the man. He is actually a snake and a foe under the blanket. Danzo sighed again hearing Sakumo’s answer.

“We’re offering you a free tuition at any university your son would choose in the future. We know your retirement fund is only enough to support him until he reached high school – Sakumo didn’t like the smug tone on the other’s voice – If this mission is successful then your son’s bright future will surely be guaranteed, won’t it be now? Hatake Sakumo?”

Sakumo knows he is in a losing battle. If that bastard Danzo has mentioned his son then even if Sakumo declined the offer Danzo will find another way to convinced him. It’s a probability that he would threat Sakumo regarding Kakashi and that would be the last thing Sakumo ever wanted to happen. He moved here to satellite city to ensure of Kakashi’s safety after all.

“I’m not moving back to capital city,” Sakumo bluntly stated his conditions.

“Once a week is enough,” answered Danzo as if already knew about what Sakumo would ask of him. Fair enough.

“Fine. When should I start?”

\----&&&\----

And so Sakumo started to go back and forth to capital city. Explaining it to Kakashi was a bit hard because the child had never been away more than 3 hours from his father. It was the only time Kakashi ever sulks. Sakumo asked Minato’s permission for Kakashi to sleep over at him every time Sakumo needed to go to the capital city. Of course Minato’s always happy to help. Sometimes Kakashi did a sleep over at Obito’s but most of the time he sleep over at Minato’s. Just because Minato could cook delicious food and tell him bed time stories all the time. Sometimes Obito tag along so Kakashi wouldn’t feel so lonely.

Sakumo only went for two days max each week but usually he’s only gone for 24 hours then went back to the satellite city, continuing his work from home. He’s been doing this for almost seven months now; Kakashi had turned six and already a green belt. The kid really got potential. He learned things quite fast for a kid of six years old; he even started to cook on his own thanks to Minato who taught him every time the kid slept over. Lately he even started to show some interest at music. Piano and guitar to be exact, but piano is expensive Sakumo thought maybe he could buy his son a guitar and he could teach him by himself.

It was night and both Sakumo and Kakashi were sitting on the dining table. Kakashi was doing his homework while Sakumo’s reading some file regarding the case he was handling. Sakumo looked at his son, Kakashi’s brow furrowed in concentration and it made the older man smiled. Sakumo put down the paper files he’s been holding. Maybe it’s time he tells Kakashi.

“Kakashi…” Hearing his father’s call the boy looked up from his homework.

“Yes papa?”

“Say…, do you want to learn how to play guitar?” asked Sakumo putting his chin on his hand. He smiled seeing Kakashi’s face beamed.

“Can I??? I mean, I’d love to – Kakashi composed himself again – but we don’t have any guitar papa…” said Kakashi sadly.

“What if I say I’d buy you one for Christmas present?”

“REALLY????” Kakashi literally beamed brighter than before, he even stood up on his chair looking at his father more closely, making his father laughed. That full hearted laugh every time Kakashi beams.

“Mmhm… do I ever lie to you? – Sakumo got a slow shake of Kakashi’s head – But then papa have to go to capital city next month,” continued the silver haired man sadly. Kakashi all but looked down solemnly.

“Do you really have to go papa?” asked Kakashi looking away from his father’s eyes. Sakumo sighed slowly; he got up and sat next to his son, taking the boy unto his lap. He ruffled the boy’s hair lovingly before explained the things to Kakashi.

“You see Kakashi, there’s this bad guy in the capital city and he is bothering other people – Kakashi listened to him attentively. The boy do love hearing about his father’s story on his active day as a detective – And it’s my job to catch the bad guy. Surely you don’t want the bad guy to come all the way over here and starts bothering Minato nii-san, or Obito, or Rin right my boy?” asked Sakumo smiling.

“No papa! – Kakashi shook his head hard till his hair bounced here and there – I’ll protect them if the bad guy comes! And I’ll help papa catch him!”

Kakashi’s determination once again sent Sakumo laughing. He hugged his son and nuzzled his baby fat cheeks, making Kakashi giggled then laughed also.

Next month leaving Kakashi in front of Minato’s door (again). But this time Sakumo would be gone for a whole week. Though Kakashi’s not so happy about it, he remind himself it it was Sakumo’s last job at the capital and after that Sakumo wouldn’t have to go back and forth between the satellite city and capital city. Sakumo promised him a guitar too so he had to endure this. The first snow was falling down from the grey sky as the last thing Kakashi saw about his father was his smiling face and his back as he went to the capital city.


	2. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming right up! Sorry if it's a little boring, ahahaha. Well, enjoy minna!

_BOOM!!!_

_Another explosion had gone off at the deserted building. Half of it had already come crumbling down. Many dead bodies littered all around the area. An old man with long black hair walked as fast as he could while supporting an injured fellow on his side. He’s not so young anymore (he is in his late fifties though people keep assuming that he did look way younger. Ok that’s not the point) and he’s not a good person either so just why he helped this man? Still walking further away from the building the fellow he carried suddenly spitting out blood._

_“Oi!! Hang in there boy!! We’ll reach the meeting point just a bit more!!” said the old man, but his companion seemed to have other opinion. He stumbled on his own foot and fell to the ground. Blood gushing out of the wounds scattered on his torso. Shit! The old man cursed inside his head. He leaned his companion on a wall in a building nearest to them. At least this way they would still be shielded if another explosion decided to blow again._

_“Hey, don’t die on me kid – the old man tried to press the bullet shot wound on the fellow’s right stomach – I’ve promised you a large amount of money for cooperating together. If you die now to whom should I give it?” the old man tried to lifted up the man’s spirit. Instead, he let out a small laugh then coughed more blood._

_“You can still transfer it to my bank account. I’ve written my will and testament just before I went on this mission just in case – he responded the old man with so much struggles – it’ll go to my son once he reached eighteen,” continued the man then went through a fit of blood coughing._

_“Oi! Stop talking! – The old man all but panicked – I’ve sent signal to my men. They’ll be here any time for help.”_

_“Don’t bother Madara-san – said the man after the coughing ceased – I’m done here. The bullets got through some of my vital points,” said the man already accepting his dooming fate._

_“We could still save you!” Madara insisted. The man then grabbed Madara’s arm with all the strength he had left._

_“Hear me out, please, I don’t have much time – the man pleaded and Madara just don’t have the heart to argue – I know I won’t make it alive. There is – the man coughed again harder, his life slipping away – a new guitar… in my office… – his breathing ragged and the grip on Madara’s arm tightened. The old man grabbed him back just as firm – please tell Orochimaru-san… to give it… to my son…… It was supposed… to be his… Christmas present…” the breathing has gone much shallower, Madara grit his teeth._

_“I’ll tell him…”_

_“One…………more……………..”_

_The man pulled Madara a little so he leaned in and put his ears closer to the dying man’s lips. Madara stunned, his eyes widened after he heard the very last wish of his companion. The grip on his arm slackened and the hand fell lifelessly. Madara still sat there too shocked to move out. A few moments later many men dressed in suit ran towards him. Each one of them wielding a gun in one hand. The tallest of them approached the still stunned man._

_“Madara-sama?” asked a tall man with yellow eyes called carefully, bringing his boss back to awareness. Madara closed his eyes for few seconds then carried his companion’s lifeless body up. His physical body’s still capable of that thank you very much._

_“Clean the area – he barked an order to his men – And call Orochimaru. I have a few things to discuss,” said Madara coldly and walked to a chopper readied for him. He looked down at his companion one last time._

_“I owe you my life…. Hatake Sakumo…”_

\----&&&\----

“Uwaaa…. The smell is good right nii-san??” asked a beamed Kakashi looking at the fishes he’s currently cooking.

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” said an over enthusiastic Obito. As usual, right after he heard that his best friend was having a sleep over at Minato, the uchiha boy literally beg his parents to have a sleep over too.

“Yes it is. You’re getting great at cooking Kakashi-kun,” said Minato, proudness showed on his voice. He picked Obito up so he could see what Kakashi is cooking. Kakashi was a bit short for his age so he stood on a chair while cooking. Suddenly the doorbell rang out.

“Coming~!” – Minato answered immediately, putting Obito down. Who would’ve come at this hour, Minato thought – Obito, would you be so kind to prepare the table? Then we could have diner after I answered the door okay,” said Minato sweetly and went to the door not missing Obito’s cheerful ‘okay!’

Minato was expecting Obito’s parents or maybe Rin but when he opened the door he was greet by a man with creepy looking face. His skin is pale and his long straight hair was tied loosely. He wore all-black attires. Beside him stood another man with blueish hair, wearing the same thing. The glasses he wore glint, reflecting some light coming from inside the house. He was carrying some kind of package. A big one at that. Minato knew the first man though.

“Orochimaru-san…,” greeted Minato confused and suspicious.

“I have some important news for you, and not a pleasant one,” replied Orochimaru solemnly.

The two adults didn’t get inside, preferring to stay outside and tell the teenager the awful news as soon as they could. Minato was shocked beyond believe until he missed Kakashi’s calling. He got out of his trance when Kakashi tugged on his hand along with Obito on his side. Even then he couldn’t look at the boy. How’s he going to explain all these things to Kakashi? He was still just a kid. This is going to be too much for the boy to handle. Realizing Minato’s hesitation, Orochimaru knelt low so he was eye to eye with the silver haired boy.

“Konbanwa, you are Hatake Kakashi right?” greet Orochimaru warmly. Kakashi was surprised the stranger knew his name.

“Konbanwa ojii-san. Are you one of papa’s friends?” asked Kakashi while tilting his head a little to the left.

“Yes…” To be honest Orochimaru wasn’t so sure about breaking the news to the little boy but sooner or later he had to.

“Is papa with you then?? Is the job done?? Is he going back now???” Kakashi but beamed at the adult. Eyes sparkling and all. Orochimaru really want to bit his tongue and go away from there. Or telling that the boy’s father got postponed was even better than to really tell the truth.

“I’m sorry kid… – Orochimaru said in the end – but you cannot meet your papa anymore…” the grief so loud on Orochimaru’s voice. Kakashi knew, _knew_ , what the man was saying. Blamed it on his genius brain but his heart refused to accept it.

“Wh- wha- what do you m- mean? – Kakashi took a step back, grey eyes wide with denial – Papa is well right??? He’s going to be home right??? He’s supposed to be home tomorrow!! Right Minato nii-san????”

Kakashi looked at his older brother figure, but the looks on his face ripped any last hope inside the boy’s heart. He looked back at the man in front of him. Still kneeling with the same expression on his face.

“Your papa has passed away… – the man finally said – He died protecting his friends and my colleague. He died a hero for us…,” stated Orochimaru.

Kakashi felt numb. The world stop moving and nobody is around him anymore. It felt like being swollen in whole into the darkness. It seemed that Obito was shaking him but he couldn’t feel it. His father. Passed away. His only family. Leaving him here alone. Something was offered right in front of this face and he was forced to focus on this moment again. It was a weird shaped box. Though it’s big enough that even he could fit inside it.

“Your father wants you to have this Kakashi – said Orochimaru, taking the boy’s hand and placed it on the box – Cherish it son. It’s-“

“Orochimaru-sama…,” called his subordinates. Orochimaru shut his mouth again. He then stood up, ruffled Kakashi’s hair softly and looked at Minato.

“The body will arrive here tomorrow morning. I hope you can come to the hospital to take care of the papers.”

“Hai….,” answered Minato looking down at Kakashi, standing still like a statue and a worried Obito on his right gripping his best friend’s hand tight. Minato felt a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s hard and I’m sorry for giving all the matter to you, but you’re all Sakumo-san trust here. I’ve told Jiraya and he’ll be here tomorrow at first light,” informed Orochimaru, voice low.

“Arigatou Orochimaru-san…”

“Don’t thank me, this is ill news I’ve brought you. Stay strong for the boy.”

Orochimaru then left with his subordinate. Kakashi was now in Minato’s guest room (already claimed as his room for how often he had sleep overs there) sitting on the carpeted floor. His father’s package in front of him. He didn’t know how he got there but he did. Diner forgotten and Minato stayed at the living room, taking care of things. Obito was silent beside him. Kakashi then began to unwrap the box. His best friend helped. Kakashi’s eyes widen when the inside was finally revealed. A guitar. A classic guitar. It’s color beige and shining. He took the guitar out of the box. It felt way too big for him but he holds it with his dear life.

“Kashi…,” Obito called so softly border line whispering. When his best friend finally looked at him, he gave him the envelope he found underneath the guitar. Kakashi put the guitar near him then took the letter from Obito. There’s his name on the letter. His father’s hand writing. He opened it slowly and pulled the letter out.

_Dear son,_

_My most beloved Hatake Kakashi_

_If you’re reading this now then maybe I’m no longer in this world. I didn’t want to write this at first but I don’t know what fate plays for me so just in case I cannot come back to you, I won’t regret leaving you without any goodbyes._

_Son, I believe you’ve received the guitar by now. Right after I reached capital city I immediately looked for one because I know I might be so busy I won’t be able to search for it later. It’s supposed to be a Christmas gift as I promised and I really hope you like it. I want to teach you myself how to play it so bad but I don’t even know if I’m able to come back to you or not. If I don’t come back, please never give up on your dreams._

_You have so much talent inside you. Keep learning taekwondo with Minato. Keep learning how to cook, make delicious meals for everyone you love and everyone who loves you. Keep learning music arts like you told me before. Be it guitar, piano, singing, composing songs, anything that you like._

_Don’t forget to take care of yourself. Eat properly. Don’t skip your meal, it’s not healthy. Brush your teeth. Drink warm milk before you go to bed. Do some exercises. Make more friends. Don’t forget your medicine. Keep wearing your mask. And lastly… do things that make you happy._

_Don’t go to our house again after you’ve read this letter. Stay with Minato. He’s a very kind boy and he loves you as much as I love you. I’m glad even if I’m not around you anymore you’ve got people who love you. Minato, Obito, Rin, their parents. I feel relieved that you won’t be alone in this world. I’m so sorry Kakashi._

_Please forgive this useless father of yours. I’m sorry that you have to read this letter. I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I’m sorry for not being there enough for you, for not being strong enough to come back to you. Do know that I love you from the very bottom of my heart, and I will always love you. There are so much I still want to tell you, so many things I want to teach you, so many stories and secrets I haven’t told you before, but I guess this is goodbye. Please don’t forget me my son. I will keep watching you and protect you with your mama from up here. Always…_

_Love,_

_Your papa_

_Hatake Sakumo_

Kakashi didn’t realize that his tears were streaming down his cheeks. The letter crumpled on how hard he clenched his hands. He didn’t realize the choked on his throat, didn’t realize upon Obitos hand coaxing his hand to loosen his own fist, didn’t realize the warm embrace of his best friend holding him tight, didn’t realize he’s gripping on Obito’s shirt just as tight, and the sound finally broke out of his constricted throat.

“PAPAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!”

\----&&&\----

The snow was falling the day the funeral was held the next day after Sakumo’s body arrived at the only hospital in the satellite city. Kakashi chose his father to be cremated just like how his mother did. The ash then to be poured down at the big river. Many came to the funeral and accompanied the little boy to the river. His face flat and expressionless. Not that anyone could see for half of his face was covered by mask topped by his favorite scarft. His bangs covering his swollen eyes. Obito and Rin never left his side.

After the ash had flown away together with the river flow, Kakashi was picked up by Minato and the boy clung to him hard. He didn’t cry, the tears having all dried after crying himself to sleep for two days. His two best friends tagged along when Minato brought him home because the teen needed to do other errands after the funeral and he don’t want Kakashi to be alone.

Minato, helped by Jiraya, was busy taking care of paper works, legalized documents and other things regarding of Kakashi’s custody. Jiraya and Obito’s father played a big role on it, pulling a few strings at the back with some alliances they have inside the council so the matter was done in no time with so little obstacles. Kakashi was to stay with Minato until he’s old enough to live by himself if he chooses so.

Rin’s parents were waiting at Minato’s living room for the teen and his adoptive father to come back. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were upstairs. Rin’s mother was kind enough to cook some meal so Minato, Jiraya and Kakashi could have plenty of time to rest later.

The three toddlers were now sitting in the carpet in Kakashi’s official room. None of them dared to speak. Kakashi was a quite boy from the very start of their friendship but right now the boy was downright lifeless. Gone were the sparkles in his eyes. His shoulders slumped lower. Obito and Rin could only be there for Kakashi’s emotional support. Couldn’t stand the tense air anymore, the uchiha boy scooted close to his mourning friend and hugged him from behind, one arm around Kakashi’s middle and the other around his shoulders. His knees barricading the boy’s small frame. Obito’s body covering Kakashi’s. Rin followed by taking one of Kakashi’s hand, holding it tight and leaning her head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“He’s……………………… gone…………………,” said Kakashi after so long. His tone hallows. Lifeless. Even more hushed then the usual tone they used to hear. Obito and Rin winced but stayed silent. It felt foreign in their ears.

“Papa’s……… not here anymore………. I’m……. Alone…………”

Kakashi’s face didn’t show any emotions. Empty was his stares. Hearing what Kakashi just said made Obito gritted his teeth and hugged Kakashi tighter.

“Said that again and I’ll kick your dumb head so your genius brain can work properly again, Bakakashi,” said Obito. His tone soft yet so firm, making Kakshi widened his eyes hearing it. He then felt a hand touching his cheek. He looked up and was deadpan face to face with Rin. She looked right into his eyes. The brown eyes boarding to the grey ones.

“We’re here Kakashi-kun. We’ll never leave you.”

Kakashi didn’t realize his tears have started streaming down his cheeks again. Rin’s smile is so warm it made Kakashi’s heart close to bursting. His grip on Rin’s hand tightens. His other hand now lying on top of Obito’s arm on his middle, grabbing his sleeve. The girl wiped her best friend’s tears again and again with her free hand. When Kakashi started to sobs Obito pet his head over and over while Rin busied herself wiping the boy’s tears. They ended up sleeping together on the soft carpet like a pile of puppies.

When Minato along with the parents checked on them, the situation gave small smiles to their tired face. Obito was hugging a curled Kakashi from his back; Rin was lying close face to face with the said boy holding one of his hands. More importantly, Kakashi’s face looked so peaceful. Obito’s and Rin’s parents let their children sleep the night at Minato’s. Decided to pick them up tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me if I made some pronunciations mistakes or grammatical error because English is not my mother language. And thank you for those who gave kudos for my story! It really means a lot for me ^^~  
> Notice : I'll be updating once a week (hopefully) so stay tune for the next chapter.  
> Arigatouna Minna~!


	3. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading minna-san! ^^~

On a quite morning in the early spring, saw a boy sitting on a dock near a river. A guitar lay beside him. The cool breeze blew the boy’s silver hair, mussing it softly. His face covered with handmade grey masked. A matched color with his eyes. He wore a baggy blue turtle neck coupled with knee high jogger pants. Not to forget his favorite scarf circling his neck snugly. His feet dangling in the dock. Around him the snow had started to melt and new buds of flowers bloomed on the tree branches. He closed his eyes as another breeze blew through his face, enjoying the coolness it gave him.

 _‘It’s been three years and more now, Papa’_ Kakashi thought. Eyes staring at the flowing rivers. He looked up to the blue sky then picked his guitar. The guitar was still a little too big for him to properly handle it but he managed. It’s the only thing connecting him with his late father after all. Just like the scarf around his neck. He began a slow tune and soon became too immersed on his playing, barely noticed a soft pad of footsteps approaching him.

Kakashi stopped his fingers when he felt presence on his right. He looked up and was met with the blue eyes of his guardian. That depth ocean like blue eyes with warmth always radiating from it. Minato smiled at him. He’s wearing jeans and a black shirt with white unzipped jacket. He pet Kakashi’s head softly.

“You wanna go now? Or do you want to stay a bit longer?”

“It’s okay. Let’s go,” answered Kakashi, putting back his guitar on its case and slung it over his back. Minato didn’t mind with Kakashi’s flat expression. He’s been less cheerful since his father’s death. Expressions almost always flat save it for a bit of sparkles in his eyes when some events occurred. He became a mystery for those around him except Obito and Rin. A genius multi-talented silver haired boy, not to mention his snarky attitudes.

“Where’s the appointment today?” asked Kakashi, cutting Minato’s wandering mind.

“At the hospital. I think Tsunade-san is having a quite handful of patients today.”

“Ah, okay.” Kakashi answered simply. He took Minato’s offered hand and walked together to the hospital. His allergies got worse not long after Sakumo’s passing so Minato (helped by Jiraya) with his own initiatives, asked Tsunade to schedule routine check-ups every two weeks for the kid. Thankfully, the lady agreed.

They reached the hospital after fifteen minutes of walking. The nurse ushered them to Tsunade’s office. The doctor was reading patient’s reports when they entered, deep frown adorning her pretty face. She greeted them quickly as soon as she saw them.

“Ohayou, Tsunade-san…,” greeted both Minato and Kakashi.

“Ah ohayou futari tomo…”

She stood up, white doctor robe flowing as she did so, and meets her patient half way, ruffling Kakashi’s hair lovingly. She guided Kakashi to sit on one of the hospital bed in her office while she prepared a few things for the examination.

“Has your allergy been acting up lately Kakashi?” asked the doctor while checking the boy’s heartbeat.

“No, thankfully,” answered Kakashi then sat up when Tsunade mentioned him to. The doctor took a medical tool and told Kakashi to take off the mask. So shameful that such beautiful face had to be hidden under a mask because of the illness the boy had, Tsunade thought. It’s been hard having to move back and forth between satellite city and capital city but she did grow fond of the boy (half because she felt responsible of her failure to rescue the boy’s mother back then).

“Okay, open up kiddo…”

Kakashi opened his mouth wide to let the doctor checked on his throat. After around a minute Tsunade pulled the medical tool out of the kid’s mouth and mention them to join her on her office table. She jolted a few notes along with prescription. The boy has gotten a lot better after three years of routine check-ups and six months of therapies.

“Is there another medicine Tsunade-san?” asked Minato, worries written all over his face.

“Just some supplements and the same medicine as before. There’s nothing to worry about – Tsunade avert her gaze to Kakashi – From now on, just use the medicine when your allergy relapse. If not then don’t use it. I recommend you leave the mask off if you’re at home.”

“Why?” Kakashi asked confused. Usually she always told him to wear the mask wherever he goes, whenever he goes, whatever he does, so this was new to him.

“Your condition has improved so much these past few years and I think it’s a good idea to let your nose gets used to the air as it is. Must be uncomfortable having to wear a mask all the time, right?”

“Ouh – Kakashi perked up at that – Okay,” responded the boy. He did often wonder about his mask. If he could live normally (not that he didn’t live a normal life now), just that _normal_ , like any other kids. Where they don’t need to cover their nostrils to do activities.

Kakashi and Minato went home right after that. Kakashi doesn’t need any more scheduled check-ups. The doctor has finally declared him ‘healthy’. They arrived home and Kakashi went directly to his room upstairs. He put his guitar on its stand then proceeded on changing his clothes to his taekwondo uniform. The class started early on every Saturday. He tied his red belt securely on his waist then putting on a black training jacket. Kakashi was considering leaving his face bares but the thought of a series of non-stopped coughing made him retracted his choice. He then headed down, Minato already waiting in the living room with the same attire as his though Minato’s uniform collar is black. The man smiled at him.

“Ready?” The man asked cheerfully, offering one hand towards his students (though Minato already considered Kakashi as his own son). Kakashi grabbed the offered hand.

“Un!” said Kakashi with a single nod.

\----&&&\----

Kakashi and Minato were the first to arrive at their dojo. The only students to train on Saturday were Kakashi and Obito. Occasionally Rin joined in but only when they’re practicing acrobatic kicking. Her jumps were quite amazing. The girl arrived not long after the two. Minato offered her to join again since today’s training going to be acrobatic kicks. Of course, the bright girl accepted happily.

“Mataku – sighed Kakashi – That crybaby must be late again,” said Kakashi when the three of them were ready to begin training session. The kid kept looking back at the entrance. Minato only chuckled.

“Maa, neh, he might woke up late again Kakashi-kun,” said Rin trying to soothed his agitated friend. On the outside Kakashi may seemed indifferent, a little annoyed even but Rin knew better. They started without Obito in the end.

They were stretching their legs, doing some splits when the uchiha boy finally entered. Training jacket and his whole uniform askew, red belt’s hanging loose, not to mention his orange google was a bit tilted to the side. He tried as fast as he could to take off his sandals but ended up tripping it then fell face first to the mat. Both Minato and Rin winced seeing it while Kakashi ~~trying hard not to slap his hand on his own forehead~~ remained impassive. Obito quickly stood up, half running towards Minato and bowed so low to him.

“I’m sorry sensei! I found an injured cat half way here so I took it and ran to the vets first but I swear I ran as fast as I could!” explained Obito a little out of breath. His eyes were teary and Kakashi hate that look. So instead he………………………

“You sure you’re not just wake up late again Bito…?” asked Kakashi (legs still spread wide doing middle spilt, stomach in line with the floor, and propping his head up with both of his hands, yes, he’s that flexible) ~~saving him~~ half teasing half annoying him.

“Urusai Bakakashi! – fist clenching and face red, clearly annoyed by his best friend, already back to his own self – Can’t you see these scratches on my face???” he said pointing some scratches at his cheeks. It’s not that prominent but it could still be seen. Of course the genius had seen it. He just loved teasing the emotional boy.

“Maa… – Minato cuts in – Don’t make it a habit neh Obito,” continued Minato with a smile. Obito bowed again then walked to the side to take off his training jacket and googles then tidied up his whole uniform before he joined the other two.

Training session went as usual. Bickering between Kakashi and Obito highlighted the atmosphere all the warmer. Rin only laughed and act as a mediator while Minato just let them be. They’re cute bantering with each other like that. Sometimes tackling each other on the mat but it’s still as a friendly grappling match. Kakashi managed to master some combo moves being the genius he is. Obito still trying to perfected his one foot kick (where one jump with one foot, kick with the same foot and land with the same foot also). As for Rin, Minato taught him some aerial moves because her body is petite and lightweight.

“Okay kiddos! Let’s end today’s session!” said Minato cheerfully. His three students then stop their training and stood in one horizontal line in front of their teacher. They did the closing greetings before falling to the mats, exhausted. Making a puppy pile as they usually did when nobody’s around. Minato chuckled again, he is a bit tough at teaching but his students are excellent so it shouldn’t be a bother.

“Who wants some Ichiraku?”

And the three kids sat up abruptly. Eyes sparkling so bright Minato almost die from cuteness attack. Blessed his life.

\----&&&\----

Time flies so fast it’s time for the kids to starts their school days on their fifth grade. They’re going to have a fieldtrip this year and the kids were so excited. The fieldtrip was scheduled at the middle of autumn, without Kakashi knowing, Obito and Rin were planning to give a surprised birthday party on their fieldtrip since it’s the same day as the departure date. Sadly, things didn’t go as they planned. Obito broke his right ankle at the middle of training sessions three days before the fieldtrip and his parents forbade him to participate.

“Darn it! – Obito cursed, fisting on the hospital blanket, Kakashi and Rin sitting along on the hospital bed too big for the raven haired boy – Me and my stupid stupid brain!!” spat Obito. His broken ankle held in a cast.

“It’s okay Obito-kun. We’re gonna have another fieldtrip again next year,” cheered Rin but failed miserably. Obito pout all the more.

Rin’s parents came not long after, picking her up while Kakashi stayed to accompany his best friend until Obito’s parents done from work. The two boys’ kept silent after Rin had gone home. Kakashi didn’t know what to say, he’s never really good with words. Every word he spoke was either snarky or annoying, but then he heard Obito choked on his sobs. Kakashi sat closer to the said boy and hug him as best as his position allowed him to.

“We’ve made a surprise plan for your birthday – started Obito still sobbing, not realizing that he’s blurting out his and Rin’s plan – Me and Rin. And now I’m stuck here because I’m such an idiot!” said Obito sadly, voice laced with anger towards himself.

“Yes, you are an idiot,” responded Kakashi still hugging his friend. Obito stared at him angrily.

“Oi! –“

“But you’re _our_ idiot – cut Kakashi before Obito could say anything. The uchiha boy stunned. His tears stopped. The masked boy then looked at his best friend’s eyes directly – So stop blaming yourself. It’s not like you, you crybaby.”

Kakashi then put his head back on Obito’s shoulder, never slacking his hug. Obito smiled his contented smile. Kakashi rarely showed his soft side ever since his father’s passing and Obito cherished this rare moments. He hugged the silver haired boy back, burying his nose on the supposed to be white scarf.

“You’re right. Sorry…”

“I could accompany you here if you want to – Kakashi said suddenly – There’d be another fieldtrip next year anyway,” offered the boy.

“Eh??? Are you crazy??” asked Obito, letting go of their embrace and shook his best friend a little with both hands. Obito shook his head when he saw Kakashi was about to retort.

“No no no. If you stay here then Rin will be alone and nobody’s gonna keep an eye on her. She’s been very excited about this trip. It’s okay. You just go with Rin, keep her save. I’ll be fine over here,” said Obito giving him his best grin. Kakashi’s eyes widened only briefly then snorted.

“You really are head over heels with her,” retorted Kakashi successfully startling the uchiha boy. Hand flailed around him with face as red as tomato. Mouth agaping.

“BAKAKASHI!!!!” shouted Obito accidentally moved his broken ankle. He ended up writhing on the bed with Kakashi sitting beside him, giving snarky comments here and there enjoying his best friend suffering.

\----&&&\----

The D day of the fieldtrip, at Minato’s house…

“Otanjyoubi omedetou Kakashi-kun~!” congratulated Minato at 07:00 a.m. sharp. The blonde man was kneeling beside Kakashi’bed holding a small birthday cake. A few candles adorning the cake. The genius rubbed his eyes a few time then sat up quickly. Eyes bright as he saw the cake.

“Arigatou Minato nii-san~” Kakashi thanked his only guardian then hugged the man. Face bright pink and eyes sparkling from happiness. Minato laughed then hugged him back. He peck Kakashi’s cheek, making the boy whined about being too old for it. Kakashi made a wish then blew the candle out.

They ate a quick breakfast with the cake as a dessert. Minato divided the rest of the cake in two pieces, packing them in two separate lunch box. At 08:00 a.m. both Minato and Kakashi left to the fieldtrip assembly point. When they arrived, Rin and Obito (surprisingly) were already there. Their parents were there also. The two kids waved frantically when they saw their friend. Rin was holding something in one of her hand while Obito was struggling to hold his own crutch with one hand. Kakashi waved back then adjusted his backpack and jogged towards Rin and Obito.

“Otanjyoubi omedetou Kakashi!!” shouted the two of them once Kakashi was with them.

“Arigatou mina~” Kakashi was so happy he embraced both of his best friends, startling the two. Only for milliseconds though before they hugged him back.

Rin’s parents and Obito’s parents also congratulated Kakashi after the three children finished their group hugs. Kakashi was all smiles and sunshine they could particularly saw sparkles spreading in the air. A light blush tainting the silver haired boy’s cheeks could be seen even when the mask he wore covering some of it.

Rin and Obito gave him a baby blue handkerchief with white cherry blossom decorating one of its corners. His best friends’ parents brought him some presents too but since they’re gonna go on a fieldtrip; Minato took it automatically though Kakashi get to bring the handkerchief. The blonde didn’t forget to give the cake he made that morning to share some of the celebration.

Suddenly Kakashi seemed to remember something. He ran to Minato who was busy talking with the parents and rummaged the blonde’s waist bag. He then ran back to Rin and Obito.

“Here! – Kakashi said while handed two Popsicles to both Rin and Obito – I brought this for you guys.” Rin’s and Obito’s eyes literally shined.

“Whooaah! Arigatou Kashi~!” said Obito while taking his share.

“Arigatou Kakashi-kun~~~!” said Rin looking so happy with blush tainting his cheeks. It’s not a secret that the girl was having crush on the said boy but Kakashi preferred to ignore it for Obito’s sake. He doesn’t want to lose any of his best friends.

They both open the Popsicles and ate it, but who knew evidently it was Kakashi’s plan all along. Right after the Popsicles went inside their mouths; Kakashi suddenly pulled the Popsicles from their hands and switched it. Literally shoving Rin’s to Obito’s mouth and Obito’s to Rin’s mouth. Both of their face gradually turning every shade of reds. With Popsicles in their mouth they couldn’t talk or protests. Kakashi gave Obito a thumb up and the uchiha boy’s face got even redder, his orange googles helped to hide nothing. Before he could say anything the teachers called them to prepare for departure.

“Let’s go Rin…,” said Kakashi casually.

“Un…,” replied Rin awkwardly. Face still red with Popsicle still in her mouth. She walked first to their teachers. When Kakashi’s about to follow, Obito grabbed his arm.

“Take care of Rin neh?” asked Obito finally found his voice back though his face’s still pink.

“Promise…,” was all Kakashi said then catch up to Rin. Half way there he heard Obito again.

“And take care of yourself too!”

Kakashi looked back and smiled, giving Obito his moon creased eye smile. They finally aboard the bus along with their teachers. Rin and Kakashi sat at the right aisle with Rin taking the window spot. Kakashi sat beside her and there’s another friend, whose voice so loud he could bring the dead back to live (Kakashi believed his name was Maito Gai or something) sat on his left side. Thankfully Kakashi was such an anti-social none of their classmates – save for Obito and Rin – ever talked to him unnecessarily.

“Kakashi~~~~!”

“Ouh! Minato nii-san??” Kakashi pop his head out of the bus window together with Rin.

“Take care neh! Have you brought your repellent with you??” asked Minato face full of concern. Its Kakashi’s first time going on fieldtrip alone without any ~~parents’~~ guardian after all.

“Un! It’s in my back pack!” replied Kakashi then gave his guardian a thumb up. Minato smiled then. That boy’s always prepared. Minato gave his thumb up for Kakashi’s answer and waved to the boy and Rin as the bus started to move.

\----&&&\----

_*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!*_

_Inside a grand bedroom, a man was coughing badly. He was sitting in his bed clad only in his navy blue yukata, his lower body covered by silk blanket. His long black hair swayed as his body shook from his coughing. The door to his room suddenly opened and a tall pale (borderline white) man with dark green hair entered the room, his black suit looked neat crisp. He closed the door slowly then took wide strides towards the man in the bed. His yellow eyes worried._

_“Madara-sama…?” asked the man full of concern. He knelt beside the bed, offering his master a cup of tea._

_“I’m fine Zetsu. Just a little cough,” responded Madara._

_“Do I need to call a doctor?”_

_“No need – Madara gave back Zetsu the empty cup – I might be old but a mere cough won’t kill me,” retorted Madara looking flatly at one of his best capable man._

_“I understand…” was Zetsu’s only reply._

_“I think it’s time for me to look for a successor while I can still train them – Madara leaned his back on the bed post looking out to the side of his room. A wall of high glass from the ceiling, touching down to the floor – I don’t feel like dying anytime soon but I won’t live forever… don’t you think so, Zetsu?”_

_“Anything master chooses. I will follow your order…,” replied the man in the suit then bowed his head to show his loyalty. Madara smiled his mischievous smile. Satisfied with the respond._

_“Time to visit a certain grandchild… – he looked up to the full moon above him – Soon…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who had given kudos for this story, it means a lot to me ^^~  
> Please do give your opinion about the story (should I continue this or not) Ehehehe...  
> See you next week~!


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes up! Thank you for every one who had commented and gave kudos for this story, I really appreciate it~! I made this one a little bit longer than the previous chapters because I might change the update schedule into once every two weeks. So very sorry about this because a member of my family had passed away and there are a lot of things I have to do. I'll work it out as able as I could but I hope you can understand. Anw, enjoy reading minna-san~! ^^~

The fieldtrip destination was the capital city of Waterfall which located at the Waterfall province. They’ve been traveling for about seven hours with lunch break on a rest area for around one and a half hour. Kakashi glued to Rin’s side all the time. They were nearing the province border. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun’s getting low on the horizon and it cast a purplish hue at the sky. There’s an ocean view on their right and everybody was at awe. Kakashi looked at Rin who was enjoying the sight from the window and smiled softly. No wonder Obito falls head over heels for her, she might not be pretty but she’s cute and warm. Her smile could brighten their foul moods at times. Sadly, it could only affect Kakashi that much, nothing more but a dear sister.

Kakashi wasn’t called genius for nothing. He knew what it feels to have a crush. He _knew_ his own feelings. Those giddy feeling every time your crush gets too close. That fluttery feeling in your stomach when the said crush laughs because of you and any other feelings. Kakashi knew his heart. Most importantly he knew _who_ his crush is. Like many had said, he’s not a genius for nothing. Just when Kakashi thought that it’s a good day for a birthday, apparently fate has other plans stored for him.

Most of the occupants in the bus were busy with themselves when it happened. Right when the bus took a turn, a truck appeared out of nowhere, driving straight towards them. Everything seemed like a slow motion in Kakashi’s eyes. Of how the bus driver slammed the steer to avoid the truck. Of how the truck hit the bus’s rare. Of how everybody screamed and their bus hit the roadblock. Of how he heard Rin’s horrified scream then pulled her to his chest, shielding her from the shattering window glass. And of how the bus bounced off the road then rolled over upside down. Everything happened so fast despite Kakashi feeling otherwise.

The next thing he knew he was laying on top of Rin, still hugging her inside an upside down bus. The teachers were busy evacuating everyone outside. Kakashi couldn’t hear the shouts, his head hurt terribly and his left eye seemed to get injured because he couldn’t open it. The hatake boy shook his head then immediately checks on his best friend. Rin was thankfully intact only with a few spots starting to bruised. He shook her shoulder.

“Rin…!” called Kakashi frantically. Rin winced a little but quickly opened her eyes. She looked at Kakashi and jerked awake.

“Kakashi-kun your eye!!”

The silver haired left eye was bleeding badly. There’s a deep gash splitting long across it reaching his cheekbone. His mask got torn in a few places and his scarf was tainted red.

“It’s fine! – Kakashi said in a hurry despite the throbbing pain in both his eye and his head – We need to get out of here! Quickly!” said Kakashi while pushing Rin to crawled out of the bus. One of the teachers was calling them from the bus rear window. Their only way out. They were the last ones inside the bus; apparently they’ve been thrown to the bus front seats when the bus turned upside down. Kakashi looked behind him and fear crept to his spine. More than half of the bus was hanging on the cliff, if they’re not careful or if they moved to fast, they could end up falling. So when Rin was about to stand up, Kakashi grabbed her wrist. Rin looked at her best friend with eyes full of confusion and fear.

“Don’t stand up. Just crawl. Slowly…,” said Kakashi carefully. Rin was about to looked behind him but he blocked her vision with his face.

“Don’t look back,” warned Kakashi. Rin was trembling badly but she nodded then started to crawl slowly towards their teacher. Kakashi following suit. Half way there the bus made a creaking noise and seemed to slide lower to the cliff, halting both of the kids’ advances. Rin’s whole body was shaking now but Kakashi’s hand on her back kept her moving, even more slowly this time.

“That’s it kids! Keep crawling! Slowly!” encourage one of their teachers waiting at the rear of the bus. He started to worry looking at Kakashi’s condition. The boy’s breath has become shallower by the second and his face was getting paler. He didn’t touch the bus for fearing it would fall of any movements. He just waited on all fours so he could still see the two students crawling out. The soft serene of ambulance could be heard by then. Help is coming.

When Kakashi and Rin almost reached their teacher, the hatake boy suddenly collapses. Kakashi didn’t lose consciousness but his limbs felt so heavy. The pounding in his head was getting unbearable and his vision’s blurry. The bus creaked again, this time sliding further down and the seats above them came crumbling down. Kakashi vaguely heard someone shouted his name before he felt his body was shoved away violently out. Someone had pulled him out of the bus, carrying him away from the destroyed vehicle, but then he heard what his teacher had shouted to the helping team.

“HELP!! HURRY!! – Kakashi heard in his half-conscious mind – WE GOT ONE MORE TRAPPED INSIDE!!”

Kakashi was snapped awake. Rin! Adrenaline pumped over his aching body and he ran back towards the bus. He ignored his teachers and friends shouting for him to come back. He has to save Rin! His best friend!

“RIN!!! – Called Kakashi when he reached the bus rear, getting on all fours to look at his best friend. What he saw froze him in his spot. Rin’s body from waist down was buried with seats – RIINN!!!”

Kakashi called again, Rin moved her head a little. Her eyes locked with Kakashi’s. He reached his hand out towards her and the bus creaked again. Kakashi began to panic.

“Ka……kas….hi…….,” responded Rin weakly. Blood’s oozing from her mouth as she called his name.

“GRAB MY HAND!!” yelled Kakashi. The brown haired girl moved her bloodied hand slowly. When their hand finally clasped together, the vehicle creaked once more and Kakashi was literally in a full blown panic. He ignored the nausea in his stomach of seeing so much blood. Red. Redredred. He needs to save Rin. He pulled Rin’s hand with both of his as hard as he could while the bus kept sliding down, dragging both of the kids along.

“STAY WITH ME RIN!” screamed Kakashi desperately but then someone rounded their arms at his middle and pulled him back. The hand clasp was slippery and slick with the blood but Kakashi refused to let go. He didn’t hear what everyone was saying but then the grip slip.

And so is the vehicle…

Dragging his best friend down to the cliff…

His screams of her name was covered by the explosion of the bus. Kakashi and the adult behind him got thrown back off pretty far. Kakashi’s lithe body hit the concreate road hard. His mask gone. Half of his face covered in blood. His body aches. The last thing he heard was a shouting and shuffling before everything went black.

\----&&&\----

_A man got out of a house; he was greeted by his personal assistant when he stepped out of the door. He had just visited a certain family member. The man pulled out a cigarette and let his assistant light it. He blew out the smoke then procced to walk to the black limo waiting for him in front of the house._

_“How’s it going?” asked the man once he’s seated inside the limo._

_“All according to plan,” answered his personal assistant._

_“Good…”_

_The man looked outside his window car as it started to rain. Call him a bad guy. A vicious one at that. He doesn’t care. He did it for the sake of the family’s reign._

\----&&&\----

_Kakashi felt like he was floating. His body felt so light and warm, someone’s embracing him. He tried to open his eyes. That’s weird. He thought. His left eye didn’t hurt anymore. He opened his eyes slowly, everything’s bright white and he was cascaded in a woman’s embrace. Kakashi looked up to see who she was. Her hair was long and pristine white; she wore the same color attire. She smiled down warmly at him._

_“Mama…?” asked Kakashi hesitantly. The woman smiled wider. She caresses his hair lovingly and the silver haired boy closed his eyes. He loves the feeling._

_The warm embrace last for a moment longer before he felt his body floated again. This time when he opened his eyes, it was dark everywhere. He couldn’t see anything. Kakashi looked around him and then he saw the upside down bus._ Their bus _. Suddenly he was there all over again. His left eye unable to see, his mask tore, his scarf smelled like copper. Then it hit him. RIN! Kakashi ran towards the bus and he saw her. Again._

_“RIN!!” he called, but like a replay scenes in movies, he couldn’t reach her and the bus fell to a pit so deep. Swallowed by darkness. Kakashi then noticed something on his right; Rin was standing there, her face flat. It’s like she didn’t see him._

_“RIN!” called Kakashi again. The girl turned away from him and started walking. Kakashi was on his heels in an instant, he ran as hard as he could but it felt like his best friend was getting farther and farther away._

_“Rin wait!!”_

_Kakashi reached out his right hand and he’s eyes widened in shock. He stopped running. He lifts his other hand. Both of it were red. Both were covered in blood. Deep red till his forearms. Red. So red. He smelled copper. His breathing became labor and everything felt suffocating. He was drowned in red. Everything around him is red. Blood red._

_‘No!’ he thought._

_‘No! No!! No!!! NO!!! NO!!!! RIINN!!!!’_

_“–kashi…”_

_“–kashi”_

_“Kakashi....”_

“KAKASHI!!”

Kakashi jolted up screaming and sweating. His body ache, his head pounding, and his left eye throbbing badly. Someone’s shaking him and calling out his name. He couldn’t control his breath. It’s heavy. He needed air.

“Kakashi breath!!” said the voice near him.

“Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…,” instructed the voice. Kakashi tried to follow the voice. It’s hard but it worked. When his breathing seemed to regulate normally, he tilted his head a little only to saw a blurry panic Minato’s face hovering over him.

“Nii-san…,” said Kakashi weakly. He felt exhausted. Drained.

“Nii-san……,” called Kakashi again. His voice hoarse.

“I’m here Kakashi – said Minato trying to calm his heart beat. He took one of Kakashi’s hands and held it tightly – I’m here…”

“Don’t leave me…,” replied the hatake boy through his half lidded eyes. Minato couldn’t trust his voice so he only nodded.

When Kakashi had went back to sleep out of exhaustion, Minato sat back at the chair beside the boy’s bed. Never letting go of his hand. Minato was shocked beyond belief when he got a call from Taki Hospital when he’s about to have diner, informing him that Kakashi had gone through a traffic accident. He rode with Rin’s parents there as soon as the call ended. When they arrived Minato was immediately ushered to the ICU. His foster brother was lying in hospital bed unconsciousness. He was already dressed in a hospital gown but Minato could see the bandages wrapped around his upper torso. The medic had him worn oxygen mask and his left eye was covered in bandages also, going up to his forehead.

Minato almost cried at the spot seeing Kakashi’s condition, but the doctor told him that the injuries were not life threatening, though his left eye might not be functional anymore. At least he’s still breathing. Thank God! Minato thought as he dropped to his knees. They moved Kakashi to a regular room when his condition had stabilized and the oxygen mask removed. He then heard the news that Rin didn’t make it not long after. Mrs. Nohara had fainted then and Mr. Nohara was crying mournfully on the floor. She was their only child. Minato also cried silently beside Kakashi’s hospital bed. Minato had considered her as his own little sister. Just why fate was so cruel to them?

\----&&&\----

Kakashi woke up out of thirst in the middle of the night. He started to feel the aches all over his body again. He tilted his head a little only to found Minato sleeping soundly while holding his hand. Tear streak was still visible on the Namikaze’s cheek. Kakashi almost feel bad about waking him up but his throat really needs some water so he shook his hand that has been in the hold of his foster brother.

“Nii-san…,” croaked Kakashi. Minato was startled awake. He blinks a few times slowly then lifted his head. When the grogginess has gone, he looked at Kakashi looking back at him. Reality slapped him hard.

“Kakashi!” said Minato urgently. He stood up and went closer to the hatake boy, one hand holding his hand still and the other caressing Kakashi’s hair delicately afraid the boy might break.

“Water,” croaked Kakashi again. Minato quickly pour him a glass of water, lifting the boy up to a sitting position then helped him drank. Kakashi gulped down the water hungrily.

“Do you want to lay down again?” asked Minato after Kakashi gulped down the whole glass. The boy shook his head weakly. His shoulder slump so low and he kept looking at his own hands.

“Kakashi-“

“Nii-san – cut Kakashi when Minato sat on his bed – Rin…” Kakashi’s voice trailed off. They both knew what Kakashi’s going to say but Kakashi seemed to lose his voice while Minato just didn’t know what to say to comfort the boy. So he just sat there, waiting for his foster little brother to gather his courage.

“Rin is…………………… she was…………………… – Kakashi choked but he steeled his voice, he has to tell Minato – I tried to pulled her, I really did…” explained Kakashi.

Minato glued his attention to Kakashi. When the boy looked up at him, Minato’s heart shattered by the look on Kakashi’s visible eye. There’s deep sadness on his grey eye and his lips turned downward. Minato knew that look all too well.

“It’s not your fault Kashi,” said Minato grabbing one of Kakashi’s hands.

His big hand covering Kakashi’s small ones. The boy looked down again. Minato couldn’t say anything, he knew the boy’s blaming himself but he has heard everything from Kakashi’s classmate. Maito Gai was it? The kid had come to him while he waited for Kakashi to wake up, telling him of how his foster little brother shielding Rin from the shattering glass, sacrificing his own eye. Of how he ran back towards the falling bus to pull Rin out despite his own conditions. Of how Kakashi might also die with her if the helping team didn’t pull him back on time. Minato’s heart is heavy too so he pulled the boy into a hug, embracing him tightly. Kakashi returned the affection just as much, needing the emotional support himself. Out of any other day, why did it have to be on Kakashi’s birthday…?

“Nii-san?” called Kakashi hesitantly, his grip tightening around Minato but didn’t look up.

“Hn?”

“Can we, go home tomorrow?” the boy asked again even more hesitated. Minato heard the desperation on the boy’s tone so he kissed Kakashi’s bandaged forehead. The boy let him.

“Okay,” Minato said simply. He’ll do anything for his foster brother. Anything at this time.

“Okay.”

\----&&&\----

Kakashi rose at dawn the next day. There’re already Jiraya and Tsunade in his room. Jiraya was looking out of the window while Tsunade was talking with one of the doctors. Finally Kakashi was allowed to dispatch from the hospital with a guarantee from Tsunade. Apparently Kakashi had dislocated his right shoulder blade when he was thrown from the explosion (though it’s already put back into place by the medic) and he wasn’t allowed any excessive activities yet. They put a cast on Kakashi’s right arm to support the shoulder blade from any unnecessary burden. Just like the doctor said to Minato earlier yesterday, the boy had lost his left eyesight. Minato kept a worried eye over the boy when the doctor gave him the information but Kakashi remained indifferent. He didn’t even cry.

Before they went back to satellite city, Kakashi decided to visit Rin’s parents who still staying at the hospital. He apologized to the said parents while bowing down so low almost a ninety degree bows, shocking the mourning parents. Mrs. Nohara then knelt before the boy so she’s at an eye level with her daughter’s best friend. She observed the kid’s overall look. He was in tattered himself. Mrs. Nohara then gave him a warm sad smile. She caressed Kakashi’s cheek for a moment then hugged him tight. Her tears flew down from her eyes.

“Arigatou neh, Kakashi-kun,” said Mrs. Nohara after she let go of the boy.

Kakashi was stunned hearing Rin’s mother’s reply. He wasn’t expecting it. He was ready for some shouting, some cursing, or even some beatings but instead, he got a heart full of gratitude from his best friend’s parents.

“Thank you for trying Kakashi-kun,” added Mr. Nohara as he also knelt before him. He ruffled Kakashi’s hair lovingly then squeezed the boy’s shoulder in a firm grip.

“Our house will always welcome you kid,” continued Mr. Nohara. Rin’s parents then stood up.

Kakashi once again bow so low, showing his gratitude. A sad smile grazed the three adults waiting for Kakashi not far from there. Minato offered him his hand as usual when Kakashi looked at him. The boy walked slowly then grasped the offered hand. Though his heart was a bit lighter, Kakashi dreaded to think of Obito’s reaction when he tells him about Rin.

The ride back to satellite city was colored by silence. Sometimes Tsunade and Jiraya argued when the man drove to slow but other than that nobody tried to open a conversation. Kakashi was either sleeping or staring blankly at the road until they reached Obito’s house as per the hatake boy’s request. Better get it over it as soon as possible while his brain could still function. It’s already passed midday when the car pulled to a stop.

All of them went to the door and Jiraya knocked as usual. Mrs. Uchiha was the one who opened the door for them. She’s surprised when she saw Kakashi’s condition. The boy greeted her shortly then asked if he could see Obito. Mrs. Uchiha told him to just go upstairs to Obito’s room while she led the rest into their living room. Kakashi stood in silence in front of his best friend’s room for a full minute, didn’t know what to do. Eventually he knocked softly and heard a ‘Coming!’ from inside. When the door swung open, he was greeted by Obito’s shocked face.

“Kakashi!! – The boy in the crutch exclaimed worriedly – What happened??? What had happened to your eyes??? Is your arm hurt too???”

Kakashi didn’t immediately answer; instead he let Obito’s eyes roamed over him with one of his hands checking him here and there. All the while asking if it hurts or not over and over again. Kakashi took a deep breath to brace himself then caught Obito’s flailing hand with his uninjured one. When the raven haired boy locked eyes with him, Kakashi blurted out everything. Every. Single. Thing. Every. Details. Obito deserved to know. The uchiha boy was silent. His eyes wide in disbelief. They just stood there in silence; each of them had different things going through their minds.

“Obito… – called Kakashi so softly borderline whispering – I’m so sorry…”

He squeezed Obito’s hand slightly tighter when the boy didn’t give him any respond. He didn’t know that Obito was also blaming himself inside. That everything happened because of him. _Of his careless answer_ , but of course he couldn’t tell Kakashi that. He couldn’t risk it _again_. Yes he was angry that Rin didn’t survive but Kakashi did yet looking at the silver haired boy’s condition. He could’ve lost them both. Sure he’s not as genius at the prodigy boy but he’s not that stupid either. So Obito hardened his heart. He snapped his hand loose form Kakashi’s warm grip.

“Leave,” said Obito coldly. He didn’t dare look up to see Kakashi’s hurtful eyes.

“But Obito-“

“I said leave!” shouted Obito full of rage. The hard flinch and an eye full of fear from Kakashi didn’t escape Obito’s gaze. Another second then Obito’s determination would’ve come crumbing down. The uchiha boy gritted his teeth then went back inside his room, slamming the door hard enough to made Kakashi jolted again.

Minato ran upstairs when he heard the loud bang only to saw a horrified Kakashi. The blonde’s expression saddened. He walked slowly towards the boy, steps inaudible. He put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder gently, informing the boy of his presence. Upon Minato’s touch, Kakashi’s shoulder slump so low, head dropped, hiding his mixed emotions. Minato knelt beside him then pulled him into his warm embrace.

“Come on kiddo. Let’s just go home.”

The boy only leaned his head tiredly on the blonde’s strong shoulder as an answer. Minato wrapped his arms tighter then lift Kakashi up – since the boy was quite small for a ten years old – carrying Kakashi downstairs. The silver haired boy closed his eye and let sleep took over him; it’s been a very tiring day, both mentally and physically. When he opened his eyes again, he’s already back at his room, feeling achingly cold and empty.

\----&&&\----

School’s off for a whole week after the incident so Kakashi spent his time recovering his injuries at home. He tried getting used to only having one eye sight. It’s not difficult but it’s weird and uncomfortable. He’ll manage somehow. Minato helped a lot. Kakashi couldn’t be more grateful for having him as his family. The blonde had dropped out of his university when Kakashi’s father passed away so he could focus on taking care of the boy. He then became a copy writer for a publishing house, that way he could work from home most of the time. Only going to the office for important meetings. Besides, he still got some decent income from the dojo. Yes. He’d do to _that_ extend. Yes. He loved Kakashi _that_ much. Neglecting the boy was out of option for Minato.

Kakashi visited Obito’s house one day between those school’s day off and when he did, there were some creepy strangers in suit roaming around the house. Kakashi didn’t even pass the front yard when suddenly Mrs. Uchiha walked cautiously to him then took him back to the front gate. She gave him a warm hug, just like how a mother would and he cherished it every second of it.

So when she told him to don’t get near their house if he saw those scary strangers around, he obeyed her. In returned Kakashi entrusted his mother’s scarf to her for Obito, Minato having it bleached to pristine white again, saying the raven haired boy could give it back to him after he forgave him about the incident. Mrs. Uchiha’s face contorted in grief, she knew how precious the scarf is for the boy, but she said yes nonetheless. Kakashi went home after that hoping his best friend would forgive him someday.

Obito didn’t come back to school even when the break’s over. Kakashi was all alone; nobody dared to approach him saved for the suddenly friendly Maito Gai, but even Kakashi dismissed him coldly all the time. He waited for another whole week before he decided to try visit his best friend again but sadly, the strangers seemed way too contented staying at his best friend’s house. Kakashi stopped right at the turned road to Obito’s house then turned back after a few moments. He kept doing it every day after school or between hospital-visits until suddenly it’s already winter. Most of the time doing it alone, sometimes with Minato.

Today was no different. The snow was falling; the road was covered in white. Kakashi and Minato just got out of the hospital after another hospital visit regarding the boy’s left eye and shoulder blade. Kakashi had been wearing eyepatch to cover his scars. Both of them wearing warm winter coat. Beige for Minato and light grey for Kakashi. They walked hand in hand towards Obito’s house.

“Kakashi-kun,” called Minato as they walked, treading the snow covered road. The boy didn’t answer but looked up to him with his slanted eye, indicating his responds.

“Is your throat okay?” asked the blonde worriedly. Up until three months ago the boy’s neck was always covered by his mother’s scarf. Ever since Kakashi gave his scarf to Obito he got cough easily especially since it was winter now where the temperature sometimes were not so friendly. The hatake boy were wearing turtle neck shirt underneath his winter coat, Minato even made sure he zipped the winter coat all the way up Kakashi’s chin to keep the boy’s neck warm.

“It’s okay,” answered Kakashi softly then avert his gaze to the road again. Minato didn’t push him, he’s been more and more quite, getting more closed off and distant since Obito’s rejection. He never started a conversation anymore, preferring to busy himself in his own room though Minato knew the boy always welcome his company every time.

When they turned at the corner of the road, they saw a black limo parked in front of Obito’s house. That’s new. Both Kakashi and Minato stopped their tracks then looked at each other curiously for a moment. The view from their spot was quite clear; they could see an old man maybe a few years older than Obito’s parents came out of the front door. He was clad in all black. His wild long hair’s black, his long winter coat was black, and the trousers down to his shoes were also black. He walked towards the car, followed by two men with the same attire.

Only when they’ve reached past the front gate could Kakashi see his best friend. Obito was going with the man, Kakashi’s eyes widened when he saw him. Obito’s parents were standing at the front gate with indescribable expression. Obito looked willing when he entered the car but Minato had a bad inkling. Then the vehicle’s door snapped shut, and the same thing goes with Kakashi’s mind. The car’s engine started and Kakashi pulled his hand away from Minato’s grip then started to run.

“Obito!!” shouted the silver haired boy while running towards the moving car as fast as he could. The snow was slowing him down but he didn’t care. He had to reach Obito. Kakashi yanked his mask off, throwing it carelessly so his voice could be heard more clearly. He didn’t care when his nose and his throat began to sting.

Obito wait!!”

The boy inside the car jolted when he heard the familiar voice. His heart pounded so hard he feared it could be heard by others. He clenched his fists on the given scarf tightly. _‘Nonononono. Please no! Please stop chasing!’_ Obito thought helplessly. His eyes felt so hot but if he turned his head he knew he’d jumped out of the car.

“Should I stop the car?” asked the driver. Obito looked at his (oddly young looking for a grandparents) man at his side. The man was silent, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes closed though not sleeping, giving the decision fully on Obito. His grip tightened. He _hates_ this man.

“No,” answered Obito, voice tremble just a slight as he tried to his futile to hold his tears at bay. Like the car ever stopped anyway.

“Obito don’t leave me!!” Kakashi shouted harder. Their distance getting further.

Kakashi kept running. He kept chasing, ignoring the calling from both Minato and Obito’s parents.

“OBITO PLEASE!!!”

 _‘Please stop Kashi!_ ’

The car was out of reach.

“I’M SORRY!! OBITO!!”

_‘Stop saying that!’_

His eyes are hot.

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!!”

_‘I’m sorry!’_

His foot slipped and fall face first unto the snow, hitting his left eye. His head hurt, his nose hurt, his throat hurts but he forced his body to sit up.

“Please…”

Kakashi whispered his last pleading as the car had disappeared from his sight. His tears ran hot on his cheeks and then he was hit by a series of non-stop coughs, getting worse by the second even when he covered his mouth with both hands. His nose and throat were burning painfully until he threw up thick liquid onto his hands, dripping down to the white snow bellow him. Coloring it crimson red. And in Kakashi’s eyes everything was again red. His vision turned glassy. Red everywhere. Red. Before he fall into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? How was it??? How was it??? I hope I live up to your expectations. Hahaha. Please do leave some comments if you have some inputs for the story or if there're any grammatical error (sorry about this, english is not my first language but i'm trying my best) and I'd appreciate some kudos you'd give me. See you at the next chapter~~~


	5. Skip Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back!! Thank you so much before for everyone who had left some kudos and gave comments for this story! I really appreciate it!! This chapter is a bit short (I'M SO SORRY!! T^T) but I'll make it up at the next chapter. Hopefully. Ahahaha...
> 
> So actually I've been meaning to tell you guys (for those who's wondering) that the concept of the story was basically the same as the canon story of Kakashi's life where Rin had died and Obito left him, then they met again after some time. Only it was set in a modern timeline and a whole lot of changes on the details. I'm inserting some songs along the story just because I feel like the song match with the plot line. For any fans of the singer whose songs I used, I hope you don't mind. I used the song solely for the purpose of the story only, I don't own the songs, or the singers, or the composer, it's still belong to the company. The song which I used for this chapter is from bts.
> 
> Spring Day - BTS
> 
> Welp! I think that's all, and I kinda' end it with a cliffhanger in this chapter (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!) 'cause I just feel like being an evil author. Anyway, enjoy reading Minna-san~! Please do leave some kudos and comments! See you on the next chapter! ^^~

Kakashi hates autumn. Kakashi hates winter. And he most definitely hates his birthday. As for right now, the season’s starting to change into autumn, his birthday _is_ in autumn, and winter’s right after autumn (of course you Bakakashi. Where did the genius go? And Kakashi swore that voice sound suspiciously like Obito).

He was lying down at the dock in the river. Again. His usual spot ~~when he comes every day~~ when he didn’t want anyone to bother him. His long feet dangling carelessly at the edge of the dock. His eyes staring blankly at the moving cloud above him, arms spread wide eagled. An old guitar laid by his side. He was wearing long jeans and a baggy baby blue hoodie with a black turtle neck underneath it. Thick enough to protect him from the early cold autumn wind.

‘It’s been eight years now hasn’t it?’ the teen asked himself in his head.

‘No. More like it’s been 7 years, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 8 days since Obito left. 11 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days since papa passed away. And 7 years, 9 months, 1 week, and 3 days since Rin…………’

Kakashi sighed. Even after all these years, all those fruitless therapy sessions, he still couldn’t get over it. He really should just bang his head with his guitar instead. The teen adjusted his handmade (with ridiculous design) mask. Why ridiculous indeed, well, the whole thing is black actually. What makes it ridiculous was the big white printed moustache in the middle. Blame it on his nii-san’s wife’s way too creative brain. Oh how Kakashi hold dear that red hot habanero sister in-law. Knowing that the woman was a direct disciple of Tsunade-san Kakashi shouldn’t be surprise, yet he still did. Even more surprise that his nii-san was able to fell in love at first sight with her.

The silver haired teen forced his body to sit up. He touched his left eye subconsciously. He lost his mother after giving birth to him, being a half albino with weird silver hair and pale skin, have an acute respirational allergy, lost his father at a very early age, witness his best friend’s death and losing an eye at the process, watching his ~~crush~~ other best friend left him without capable of doing a single thing. Hadn’t he got an eye donor (from who knows who and who knows where) out of the blue a year after the incident, Kakashi might think that he was cursed.

Having been so afraid of losing Minato if he was too close to him and more so when he knew Minato had started to date Kushina. If the red haired woman didn’t particularly had him in a head lock and beat some sense into him he’d be keep insisting he move out from the house just to keep them save from harm’s way. But Kushina had said that she has all the luck in the world so Kakashi don’t need to be afraid anymore, even if he is cursed, the red hair’s luck will protect him from it. True to her word, his life has been going just fine these past eight year. Almost. He didn’t know if allowing a certain boisterous Maito Gai invades himself into Kakashi’s daily life could be counted as lucky or no.

Kakashi sighed for the zillionth time that day (okay that was exaggerating. It’s still morning anyway) then took his guitar, getting it into position to play it. He looked up at the blue sky. His voice a little bit muffled by the mask as he started to sing.

_‘This is the song I composed for you mama…, papa…, Rin… I hope they could reach you…’_

**_I want to see you_ **

**_Saying this makes me want to see you even more_ **

**_I want to see you, even though I’m looking at your photo_ **

**_Time’s so cruel, I hate us_ **

**_Seeing each other for once is now so hard between us_ **

Kakashi closed his eyes as he began to sing, thinking about his mother, his father, Rin and occasionally Obito…

**_It’s all winter here, even in August_ **

**_My heart is running on the time, alone on the Snow-piercer_ **

**_Wanna get to the other side of the earth, holding your hand_ **

**_Wanna put an end to this winter_ **

**_How much longing should we see snowing down to have the days of spring, Friend_ **

If only their place was so easy for him to graps…

**_Like the tiny snowflakes, tiny snowflakes floating in the air_ **

**_Will I get to you a little faster, if I was the snow in the air_ **

Would he though…?

**_Snowflakes fall down and get farther away little by little_ **

**_I want to see you, I want to see you_ **

**_How long do I have to wait and how many sleepless nights do I have to spend_ **

**_To see you (to see you), to meet you (to meet you)_ **

_‘I missed you guys. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second of my life. I really want to see you again…’_ Kakashi’s heart yearned.

**_Passing by the edge of the cold winter_ **

**_Until the days of spring_ **

**_Until the days of flower blossoms_ **

**_Please stay, please stay there a little longer_ **

‘Please wait for me…,’ pleaded the small voice deep in Kakashi’s heart.

**_I don’t know if you’ve changed? Or if I’ve changed_ **

**_I hate how times flows even in this moment_ **

**_I guess we changed, that’s just the way it is_ **

Kakashi thought back of how he had changed so much after all that had happened to him. Of how gone the strict discipline kid to the slack nonchalant always late kid. Much like a certain someone in the past.

**_Yes I hate you, you left me_ **

**_But I never stopped thinking about you, not even a day_ **

**_Honestly I want to see you, but I’ll forget about you now_ **

**_'Cause it hurts less than to hating you_ **

Kakashi would lie big time if there’s not a time where he blamed everyone, everything, for leaving him, for taking the people most dear to him, wrenching them away ‘cause damn that hurts just as much, but what else could he do?

**_I try to blow you away because you’re freezing_ **

**_Like smoke, like white smoke_ **

**_I say that I will forget you_ **

**_But I can’t really let you go yet_ **

No he can’t. Even up until now his grief for them still felt like a freshly cut wounds in his heart.

**_Snowflakes fall down and get farther away little by little_ **

**_I want to see you, I want to see you_ **

**_How long do I have to wait and how many sleepless nights do I have to spend_ **

**_To see you, to meet you_ **

**_You know it all, you’re my best friend_ **

**_The morning will come again, no darkness, no season is eternal_ **

This much is true. Nothing is eternal, but for how long he has to grief, how long he could climb up from his pit black hole, Kakashi never know. But he does hope there would be a time where the wounds in his heart will heal one day.

**_I think the cherry blossoms are blooming, the winter is coming to an end_ **

**_I want to see you, I want to see you_ **

**_If you wait a little longer, if you stay up a few more nights_ **

**_I’ll be there to see you, I’ll come for you_ **

Please wait for me over there mama… papa… Rin…

**_Passing by the edge of the cold winter_ **

**_Until the days of spring_ **

**_Until the days of flower blossoms_ **

**_Please stay, please stay there a little longer_ **

Kakashi end his singing, still trying to be hopeful at the end. He has to, at least for Minato, for Kushina, for their son, hell even for that loud unbelievable noisy Maito Gai who tried everything with his being to drag Kakashi from an endless pit of darkness. At least for now he cannot let that hope die, he still has Obito (don’t know where, doing what, with whomever it is right now) if cry baby is still alive that is. Nononono! He has to be!! Kakashi has to find him and maybe knock some sense into him for leaving ~~HIM~~ his parents, Minato and everyone, literally cutting all ties and communication. Kakashi will do just that. Deffinitly.

\----&&&\-----

A toddler around the age of four was lounging around the carpet laid on his living room. A few toys scattered around him as he rolled here and there, making his father chuckled at his antics. Upon hearing the front door of their house being opened, the certain blonde haired toddler quickly stood up from the carpet in his living room then ran towards the person who entered the front door. He lunged himself to the said person who had just said ‘Tadaima’.

“Onii-chaaaann!!” shouted the little boy as he jumped at a silver haired teen. The hatake teen caught him out of reflex and took the boy into his embrace, letting the blonde haired boy buried his face on the crook of his neck.

“Hey Naruto,” said Kakashi to his little brother, his eyes curved into a creased moon eyed smile. Or should it be his nephew since Kakashi was literally Minato’s little brother per see. This bundle of sunshine always made Kakashi’s day no matter what, the silver haired teen couldn’t be more grateful when Kushina brought Naruto into this world.

“Okaeri Kakashi-kun~” came the reply from the kitchen and a long red haired woman popped up shortly after. She was wearing a pink apron, her right hand holding a spatula. Kakashi took off his mask and smiled at her before she went back to the kitchen, yelling a ‘brunch’s ready boys!’

“Have you found some inspiration at last Kakashi?” asked Minato standing up from the sofa. A warm smile adorning his handsome face as always.

“Pretty much,” answered Kakashi half lying since he already completed the song. He never told anyone that he wrote songs, or that he could sing. The people around him only know that he help a famous song producer from an equally famous entertainment company composing some melody for the songs they made. Kakashi never really figured the reason as to why he hide all of that from everyone, but maybe because he just didn’t want to be bothered by anyone in particular. He is still after all, an anti-social.

“Glad to hear that – Minato pat Kakashi’s head lovingly, though the teen was almost eighteen but he guessed old habits die hard – Go change and we’ll eat. Come here Naruto. Let Kakashi change his clothes first,” said the blonde man while prying his whining son from the hatake teen.

“No~~~!” whined Naruto clinging harder to his big brother.

“Naruto – Kakashi started softly – I’m just gonna put away my guitar then change my clothes. It’ll only take a minute.” He heard the boy letting a ‘humph!’ but loosened his hold. Naruto pulled away from Kakashi’s neck then started right at the teen’s eyes. He felt more than saw his father’s hand around his waist ready to hoist him away. Naruto put both of his small hands on Kakashi’s cheek before it happened then peck his big brother’s lips. It was chaste and more on the corner of the lips but it’s still a kiss, stunning the silver haired teen.

“I woof you nii-chan~!” said Naruto happily, flashing that blinding toothy grin before twist his body around to wrapped his small arms around his father’s neck. Minato was amused as to how Naruto could be so attach to his step little brother. Not that he mind though, Kakashi could be the sweetest person alive if he wanted to. Even Kushina was smitten by him the first time she experienced Kakashi’s sweetness. As if to prove it, Kakashi gave the warmest smile and ruffled Naruto’s hair lovingly.

“Love you too kiddo.”

The hatake teen went upstairs and did just what he had told Naruto. Plus splashing some cold water onto his face to freshened up a bit. He wore a comfortable grey sweatpants paired with a baggy deep red wool sweater which Kushina knitted it herself for his birthday present last year. He had another baggy black wife-beater shirt underneath it, tucked into his sweatpants. Every attire are baggy for Kakashi since his body is on the slim side, not that he’s skinny per se, he’s all lean and muscled thank you very much but many people think that he should gain some weight. Especially Kushina. Kakashi himself wanted that too, the thing is, you see, he’s still a growing teen and no matter how much he ate he only need to sweat a little then all the calories he consumed burned up.

Kakashi walked lazily down stairs straight towards the kitchen where the foods had already laid out at the table. Minato took the initiative to made teas for all of them while his wife was busy feeding Naruto. He took a seat at the opposite of Kushina. In front of him was teriyaki salmon with miso soup complete with a bowl of steaming rice. Correction, a mountain of rice.

“Ano… nee-san… – Kakashi has that weird expression on his face – Isn’t this… a little bit too much…?” The silver haired teen pointing his rice while looking at Kushina with a big sweat drop.

“Aw~ but you’re still growing Kashi-kun, and you’ll need a lot of energy throughout the day~” chimed Kushina literally beamed at her little brother in-law, successfully made Kakashi speechless. The reply of ‘but its Sunday today’ died at his throat with the glint in Kushina’s eyes.

He’s so doomed. At the end the teen could only move so much as to drag himself to the sofa. His slightly bulging stomach way too full for him to do anything else thanks to Kushina for shoving a pint of ice cream ‘as a dessert!’ she said and curse that oh so thoughtful big brother of his for not helping him, saying something of the line that Kakashi do need to gain some weight. Why does everybody keep telling him that anyway? His thought was cut when he felt Naruto climbed unto his lap. Kakashi straightened his posture to accommodate the new weight on him.

“Ne…, onii-chan…,” called Naruto, there seemed to be some hesitation laced on his voice. He casted his eyes downwards, fingers fiddling with Kakashi’s hem of sweater.

“Yea kiddo?”

Naruto looked contemplating his next words and to be honest it made Kakashi a little restless. The kid was always straight forward.

“Is it true that………”

Oh, Kakashi think he knew what was Naruto referring if that look was anything to go by. The blonde toddler steeled his will then looked at Kakashi right in the eyes. Blue eyes as blue as his father’s met the stormy grey ones.

“I heard you and tou-chan and kaa-chan talked the other day,” said Naruto finally. And Kakashi blamed his overly genius brain for guessing the right thing about what Naruto was going to ask.

“Mmhm, and?” Kakashi encouraged the toddler to continue. Naruto pouted, looking loath to ask _the_ question.

“Are you really going to leave us?” popped the question from that small mouth and it felt like something had knocked Kakashi’s breath of his lungs at the dejected tone of his ball of sunshine.


	6. Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa Minna-saaannn~~~~!!!! Here's finally (FINALLY) a chapter update for you guuuyyss!!! I thank you before for everyone who have left some kudos and support me with some comments, it really means a lot to me. And I'm very very sorry it took me so long to make this chapter because honestly, I was having a major writer blocks. I was only sitting in front of my laptop with a blank document didn't really know what to write. Before I realize, it's almost been a month since the my last update. Hountou ni gomenasai Minna-saaann~! ToT
> 
> I hope this chapter could make it up to you. I'm sorry (again) if there're some grammatical error or miss spelling because English's not my mother language.
> 
> Welp, enjoy reading Minna-san~! ^^  
> Please leave some comments and kudos, thank you very much~~!

_“Yosha!!! Our first day of our last year in high school!! – Shouted a certain bowl cut haired teenager right when he stepped into his school gate, making an unnecessary commotion and unwanted glances – Come on Kakashi! Race me to the class!!!”_

_The boisterous teenager already run even before his companion could reply him. Many other students stared weirdly at them. Well mostly to the bowl cut haired and more of a sympathetic glance to the companion. Kakashi rolled his eyes lazily as a thought_ ’07:00 in the morning is really too early for any of these things’ _but he ran nonetheless in the end, beating his friend at the last second by tripping the said friend at the corridor, making him fell face first to the floor. He deserved it after ruining Kakashi’s peaceful morning (though it’s Kakashi’s choice to comply, maybe because the boisterous teen was the only one persistent enough to try and befriended Kakashi so this was the silver haired teen’s way of showing his gratitude. Kinda’)._

_“That’s cheating!!!” exclaimed the bowl cut haired teen. The hatake teen was readjusting his uniform and his – thankfully – not so askew black (with cherry pattern, Kushina’s doing) mask when his so called ‘rival’ shouted right at his ear. Kakashi merely gave him a bored side glance, nonchalant demeanor already back on him._

_“You didn’t mention any rules, Gai,” spat Kakashi successfully shutting Gai up though we could see his jaw dropped unceremoniously._

_The silver haired teen walked carelessly towards his desk beside the window with Gai in tow. Second rows from the last rows so he could sleep or daydreams all he want when he’s not in the mood for class. He thanked every deity in the whole universe for giving him such brilliant brain where he could understand lessons pretty much effortlessly without having to pay any attention in the class. Well, he wasn’t called prodigy for nothing. Kakashi was so ready to drop his head on his already folded arms when suddenly his rival opened his mouth. Again……_

_“So Kakashi, which university you’ve planned on entering?” asked Gai who sat right next to Kakashi. The hatake teen was glad that every student has their own separate desk or else he might need to kick the so called Maito Gai, his rival, to remind him about personal space._

_“Dunno yet,” came the short reply._

_“Seriously???? You haven’t decided yet????”_

‘Ugh, this topic is just too heavy to be discussed this early’ _grunted Kakashi’s mind._

_“Does it matter though?” said Kakashi in the end._

_“Of course it is! – Gai particularly beamed – You need to get into a good uni and get a good GPA to get a great job that could burn your youthful soul!” explained Gai too energetically._

_“I already got a decent job though,” retorted the silver haired teed. Again. Successfully rendered the bowl cut haired teen speechless._

_Kakashi threw his gaze outside when he didn’t hear anymore from Gai. Seemed like he’s annoying Genma right now. Well, if being a song writer and a composer is not a decent job then Kakashi don’t know what to call it. At least they paid him quite generous. To be honest the hatake teen already choose a university (or more like the university offered him) and a major he wanted to study with a full sponsor scholarship considering his straight A’s plus his talents in almost everything, literally, but he still don’t know whether he should take it or not._

_The thing is, that university was located in the capital city and Kakashi was reluctant to leave his home. Sure all of his family (for those whom he considers ones) will support, not to mention it’ll be easier for his job also. He could meet Bee-san, the entertainment house producer, more often without having to hassle every month to make an appointment with the said eccentric busy old man to meet at the capital city._

_The hatake teen also have to think about how to handle Gai’s reaction when he decided to tell his rival about his choice._ IF _he choose to take the offer that is. Kakashi sighed again. Right before he could drift in his own thoughts…_

_“OI KAKASHI!!! –“_

_And the silver haired teen groaned internally for having such obnoxious friend._

_\---- &&&\----_

_Later that night at Minato’s household. Kushina had just put Naruto to bed and her husband was doing his job in the dining table, busy typing in front of his laptop with glass perched on his nose. Kakashi himself had just finished drying the dishes. Once he put the last dish on the cabinets, the hatake teen walked towards his brother then sat beside him slowly._

_“Ano…, nii-san…,” started Kakashi with soft voice, gaining Minato’s attention immediately._

_“Yes Kashi?” asked Minato as he took of his glass and put his full attention at his little brother beside him. The teen has yet to face him. Kakashi’s eyes were cast downwards at the table, his shoulders slouched as usual. They were silent for a few moments._

_“Ano… – Kakashi repeat again – I got…, uh, offered a- a, ahem, full sponsor scholarship…”_

_Kakashi peak a glance at his elder brother and saw his eyes widened a little but made no comment. So the silver haired teen continued._

_“By Konoha National University.”_

_Right after the words slipped past his lips, he was enveloped with a bone crushing hug. Done by Minato and (who suddenly appeared out of nowhere) Kushina. Kakashi swore one more second and he might die of suffocations._

_“That’s wonderfull -ttebane!!!” said Kushina then proceed to smooched Kakashi’s soft cheeks which the teen tried to get away. Key word ‘tried’._

_“When did you get the offer???” asked Minato when they had finally let go of the poor silver haired teen. His ocean-liked blue eyes shone brightly at the news._

_“Uh… About a week ago,” answered Kakashi meekly. Kushina still clung onto him at his other side._

_“So??? Have you replied them yet???” asked the red haired woman._

_“Uhm – Kakashi hesitated – I was actually, uhm, considering –“_

_“What do you mean considering?? Of course you should take it Kakashi! – Minato cut his explanation – It’s not every day that a top rate university gave a full sponsor scholarship. You must’ve caught their eyes!”_

_“Well… – Kakashi was a bit flustered by Minato’s and Kushina’s praises – It’s just that…, KNU’s in capital city and………”_

_Kakashi trailed off and it was an enough explanation for Minato about Kakashi’s hesitation upon the tempting offering. The blonde man sighed full of affection then smiled that warm smile he always give every time his foster little brother was insecure. The same thing was done by his wife. Kushina smiled softly while petting Kakashi’s fluffy hair._

_“Kakashi – called Minato full of understanding, when the teen looked at him shyly the blonde man huffed a smile then ruffled Kakashi’s hair – No matter how far apart you are from us we’ll always have your back kiddo. You’re a family._ My _family._ My _little brother. And this will_ always _be your home no matter what.”_

_Hearing Minato’s words made the hatake teen’s heart fluttered with tingling warmth. He was speechless and didn’t know what to say. He could only stare at his elder brother._

_“Besides! – Kushina sling one of her arm around Kakashi’s neck, half hugging him from the back – There’s this thing called technology. We’ll give you video calls every day if you’re lonely or when you feel homesick. Naruto would love that too. And if you ever need anything or if someone bully you there just call me. I’ll happily give them some lessons.” Kushina gave him her charming grin and Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckled. He couldn’t feel any happier for having this small family._

_“Okay then, I’ll give them a confirmation email tomorrow morning before school.”_

_“What major are you going to take anyway? – asked Minato as if he just realized something important – You never really told us about what you’re interested in.”_

_“Architecture.”_

_That answer surprised both of the married couple. They knew Kakashi exceled in every subject but since they assumed he was interested in music they were suspecting the teen would’ve chosen music art. Not to mention his field of work. Hell, they even thought the boy would take culinary arts with cooking as good as a five star restaurant cuisines. But then of all major he choose architect._

_“Why?” the question was thrown faster before Minato could think it through. Welp, the cat’s already out of the bag._

_“Because it’s your major before you quit,” explained the hatake teen with flat tone._

_And_ of course _Kakashi’s answer had to be sentimental._ Of course _. Beneath all that nonchalant, carefree, and indifferent gesture there’s always that sentimental feel that is Kakashi._ Of course _. How could Minato forget about that fact. Minato was gaping like a fish out of water, before the married man could say anything, Kakashi beat him to it._

 _“It’s not that I was in debt to you or anything._ No _, that’s not right. I mean_ I am _in debt to you in_ everything _. For you quitting your architecture study to properly took care of me. Having to work two to three odd jobs, managing the dojo all alone, not to mention having to manage this household before, but it’s not the reason I choose architecture.”_

_Kakashi took a deep breath then continued._

_“I was hoping that if I could make good buildings, good houses–_ great _houses then I could help my future client to have a good home. Like ours right now.”_

_The hatake teen ended his explanation with a shuddering exhale. The married couple blink once, twice then broke into a light laughter, dissipating the tension from the teen. Kakashi really is an angel beneath all the nonchalant attitudes. Thought both Minato and Kushina._

_“So, have you looked for any place to stay at the capital?” asked the red haired woman._

_“Not yet. No.”_

_“You could live with Jiraya-san there. He wouldn’t mind, right Minato? Or Orochimaru-san, he’s your dad’s co-worker and he’s a police, you’d definitely be safe with him. Or better yet Tsunade-san! If your allergies ever relapse again you don’t have to worry -ttebane!”_

_“Yes, I could call and tell one of them about your stay during uni. Just choose which one you wanted to stay with.”_

_As much as Kakashi wants to take the tempting offer, the silver haired teen had to decline the kindness. Sure by living with Jiraya he could get access to that R-rated romance novel that he adored so much since Jiraya was the author. Also Kakashi have met Orochimaru a few times before regarding his heritage and all but the man felt distant and cold so maybe not. And! Tsunade might be kind to him but he had seen her when she’s drunk, one time was enough for him, so no again. If Kakashi had to choose between the three, the most suitable person was actually Jiraya but who knows how often or whom the perverted old man would bring home every night. Jiraya-san is a major pervert after all. No wonder he’s in a love-hate relationship with Tsunade-san. So Kakashi preferred to live by himself thank you very much._

_“No thank you. I’d like to live in an apartment if that’s okay with you guys,” replied Kakashi with no offensive tone in his voice._

_“Well, if you insist,” said Minato with a warm smile adorning his handsome face. Thought Minato might understand about Kakashi’s choice of living by himself._

_“Just tell us which apartment is up to your liking and–“_

_“No nee-san. Please. I think could afford my own living space,” cut Kakashi before his sister-in-law could finish._

_“Are you sure?” concern was laced in her tone._

_“Yeah, it’s okay nee-san. Thank you,” said the hatake teen giving her a smile._

_“Well, we’ll afford your tuition then,” Minato said suddenly with a happy face._

_“Nii-san–“ Kakashi’s aware having a full sponsor scholarship didn’t mean the university will provide the necessary things to run the assignments. Such as papers and all._

_“A, a, a! You afford your own living cost; we afford you your tuition. And that’s final,” said Minato finalized his decision. His tone light but Kakashi recognized the stern in it so the silver haired teen agreed though with much reluctance._

_“When will you move Kakashi-kun?” asked Kushina again. In her head she’s already listing everything Kakashi needs to know about life in the capital city, like lifestyle, relationship, etc._

_“It says the new student orientation starts at the beginning of September next year so I think I’ll move around a week before it starts to settle and everything.”_

_“I see – Kushina said with a contemplating look on her face – Then you should………”_

_Kushina began her list of the things Kakashi should take with him, explaining the life at the capital city, almost bordering about_ The Talk _should ever Kakashi found someone he’s interested later but Minato stopped her just in time to save the blushing boy from anymore embarrassment, telling her it should be Minato’s duty and not Kushina’s. Unknown to them, there’s someone hiding near the stairs listening to their talk. Its lips curled downward upon hearing the news._

\----&&&\----

“So, are you really going to leave us?” the little toddler repeated his question when he was met with Kakashi’s silence. It’s almost a year since the conversation had happened; it’s a wonder how this little bundle of sunshine could still remember it. Maybe this is the reason as to why Naruto was more and more attached to him this past year.

“Yes – answered Kakashi finally, congratulating himself for not choking at his word – But we still have a whole month before I have to leave and besides, I’ll always come back home for every summer break. And winter break too,” added the hatake teen when he saw the solemn look at Naruto’s face.

“Really???” the blonde toddler asked full of hope. His tiny fists holding tight on Kakashi’s red sweater.

“Of course! I would feel sad if I couldn’t go to the summer festival and watch hanabi together with you. Not to mention the winter festival,” replied Kakashi full of affection while hugging his little brother (or nephew), rubbing his own cheek with Naruto’s and making the little toddler laughed.

“Okay~! Then I want to spend this whole month with you nii-chan!”

Naruto’s blue eyes literally sparkled, sending cuteness attack to the silver haired teen. Kakashi was swaying with flowers and bubbles in his mind completed with a shiny background.

“We’re always together silly.”

Kakashi bumped their foreheads softly, and then nuzzled Naruto’s cheek with his nose. Cause Naruto’s cheeks were still round with baby fats and his skin was still as soft as ever. The toddler laughed happily, he loved it when Kakashi did that to him.

“No, no, no! – Naruto protested while cupping the teen’s cheeks with his tiny hands – I mean all the time! I want to attach myself to you like glue~!”

“You mean you want to come along with me to school?”

“Mmhm!”

“And to the dock?”

“Mmhm!”

“Sleep together with me?”

“Mmhm! Mmhm!”

“Even when I need to use the toilet?”

“Mmmm – Naruto seemed to contemplating the idea – We could bath together though, right?” asked Naruto successfully making his big brother/uncle laughed.

“Okay we could bath together – Kakashi compromised – But I can’t take you to school with me, besides you have to go to your kindergarten school. Sasuke would feel lonely if you didn’t come to school with him,” said Kakashi trying to give some understanding to the little toddler.

“Ah right, Sasuke would be upset. Okay then we go to our own school, but I want to be with you after school~!”

“Deal!”

And so Kakashi spent his last month at the satellite city with Naruto clung to him almost in every moment. Going to the dojo, taekwondo training, doing some grocery shop, enjoying some scenery at the dock, bathing together, sleeping together, and the toddler even sat on Kakashi’s lap every chance he got, including meal time. Not that the silver head mind. He loved the company. Sometimes together with Sasuke since the raven haired seemed reluctant to go far away from his best friend. Just like him and Obito when they were still kids where they were literally attached at the hip. Sometimes even Itachi and Shisui tagged along because Sasuke wanted to be with both his brother and his best friend. As for Shisui, well Shisui was Itachi’s best friend. So you know how to relate it all. It’s funny how their life’s was always constantly entwined with the Uchiha’s. Kakashi just hoped that these kids’ relationship won’t have the same fate as his.

The day before his departure to capital city, Kakashi decided to visit Rin’s and Obito’s parents, along with Naruto (who’s been clinger than ever since it’s his last day with the hatake teen) and Sasuke (who just wanted to be near the blonde toddler). Ever since Rin’s death Kakashi was regularly visiting both of his best friend’s parents every week, sometimes twice a week. Even after Obito left, Kakashi never ceased visiting them. Both Rin and Obito was an only child so Kakashi’s constant present was a balm to their parents’ wounded heart because of the loss of their own children.

Kakashi and his cubs (the silver head called Naruto and his friends cubs since in Kakashi’s eyes they looked like ones) arrived at the Nohara’s house exactly at brunch time. They were greeted by Mrs. Nohara, Tomoe-san who gladly invited them in to eat together.

“When is your train’s departure tomorrow Kakashi-kun?” asked Hikaru-san, Rin’s father, as they ate together.

“It’s 09:20 in the morning tou-san,” answered Kakashi while wiping honey from Naruto’s lips and powdered sugar from Sasuke’s nose. They’re having pancakes with sausages for brunch.

Both of his best friend’s parents insisted Kakashi to call them otou-san and okaa-san since they already considered Kakashi as one of their own.

“Aaahh…… it’ll be lonely without you around Kakashi-kun,” sighed Tomoe-san, a sad but fond look adorning her sweet face. Kakashi chuckled a little.

“I’ll be here during summer and winter break kaa-san, I’ll visit as much as I could.”

“Don’t bother Kakashi-kun, I bet both Minato and Kushina will hog you all to themselves once you got back here again. Not to mention this little mutt,” joked Hikaru-san as he ruffled Naruto’s messy blonde hair. The said toddler could only yelp in surprise then struggled to get the big hand off of his head helped by Sasuke, making all the adults in circling the table laughed merrily. They talked lightly until right before tea time when Kakashi along with his cubs bid goodbye to Rin’s parents. Hikaru-san and Tomoe-san wished him good luck for his studies.

The three of them proceed to go to Obito’s house. It’s quite odd as to how Obito’s parents never mention their son anymore to the hatake teen since that fateful day during winter which left Kakashi got hospitalize for almost three weeks because of how bad his allergies relapsed. One week spent in the ICU and another two weeks recovery in the regular room. Kakashi would cringe every time he remembered that day where he failed to chase the car which brought Obito away from him. The silver haired teen did ask about his best friend a few times before to Kojiro-san and Misaki-san, Obito’s parents, but when all the answer he received was always about to focus on his own recovery, the hatake teen stopped asking. It took Kakashi a total of six years and four months of therapy for him to finally be able to repress his allergies to almost none. It only relapsed twice since his last therapy almost two years ago.

Kakashi was so lost in his own thought he didn’t realize that the three of them had already in front of the Uchiha Kojiro’s house. The light tugged at his pants got his attention as he looked down at Naruto. The silver haired teen smiled behind his white mask (with a cute bear head in the center) then picked the toddler into his arms while holding Sasuke’s hand with his free one. Kakashi knocked three times and the door was opened by Kojiro himself. His stern look changed considerably once he saw who came. A happy smile spread on his lips.

“Kakashi-kun!”

“Konichiwa tou-san!” replied Kakashi then bowed his head a little.

“Konichiwa ji-chan!” greeted the cubs. Kojiro smiled wider then picked Sasuke up into his embrace.

“Come on in!”

The three guests came inside and got greeted warmly by Misaki-san. Apparently they’re having a tea time, seeing they had some guests, Misaki-san quickly served more cookies and sweets. It only took 15 minutes for the toddlers to sit still and eat some cookies before they gone off running around the house then settled themselves in front of the television, watching some cartoon Kojiro-san kindly set while the three adults continued conversing on their own. Both of Obito’s parents mostly asked the same questions like Rin’s parents did, but when Kojiro-san put his half empty tea cup down, his expression changed into a serious one. It rang a warning bell inside Kakashi’s head.

“Kakashi-kun…,” said Kojiro-san slowly.

“Hai, tou-san?”

“When you have arrived at the capital city – Kojiro-san began – I begged you. Please don’t look or search for Obito.”

Huh?


End file.
